Lucid Dreams
by Verlore
Summary: Bella smiled warmly at me then, unaware of my secrets and the silent threats they made on her life..." . . . Edward meets an eccentric Bella in college, and is instantly drawn to her creative mind. AU, OOC, Rated R. . . Beta props to stavanger1
1. Chapter One

Lucid Dreams

_Edward_

People have treated love like the ultimate destination.

'I love you' was definitive. Expected. Some said classic.

How else would one explain the feeling that occupied both head and heart?

When I heard 'I love you' I laughed, and not for the reasons that you imagine.

Cynical of me, you say? Perhaps… but in all of my life, I'd never had such overly processed, sickeningly saccharine, and entirely endearing words directed towards me.

Jaded, undoubtedly, but never jealous.

Mine was a life of detached observation. Moderate solitude allowed a mind's devotion to studies rather than love sonnets; expanding the mind while neglecting the heart. The sciences, arts, and music were the things that occupied my time for the better part of a century.

My family grew, and with each new addition I felt myself becoming more ostracized. Though never the intention of my beloved family, it was that love that marked me out amongst them. I was alone in a home of three perfectly matched pairs. I saw the happiness and fulfillment they brought to one another, and never really imagined such a thing for myself.

So I read. I played my piano. I hunted. I read some more.

There was just so much _time_.

_Bella_

"PANIC!" was the button that should've replaced "snooze" on my alarm clock.

I whirled frantically around my room, late _AGAIN_, as neon orange and yellow yelled sharply in my mind.

I shoved everything within reach into my portfolio, halting the frenzy when it resembled a large black pierogi, and ran for the door. I stopped when I noticed myself wearing nothing but a tank top.

I streaked (not funny) to the bathroom in a blur, and brushed my teeth while hopping into jeans. I donned boots and a jacket, and then I was off.

I ran the three blocks to school, caught the morning ice on my heel more than once and fell _hard_. One couldn't actually _break_ their ass, right?

The class was settled when I arrived, so I hurried to an open spot, not needing to garner anymore attention from the rather unseemly Professor Newton.

I unzipped the top and sides of my portfolio in a fury while he stood a little too close, and inquired about my latest project's status. I reached to grab a sketch pad when, to my utter horror, I saw a pair of lacey pink skivvies atop the over-stuffed mess.

"_MORTIFICATION!"_ my mind shrieked.

I crammed them in my pocket, and felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

As if on cue, Alice glided into the room. She was a vision of perkiness despite the ungodly morning hour, with two large Starbucks cups in a cardboard carrier. She flitted over to me, _winked... _and took the easel beside mine.

"So, _Bella_," she exclaimed, drawing my attention away from the professor entirely, "do you have plans for tonight?"

I did my best to not to let my frazzled state overtake my smile.

"G'morning, Alice," I said in a soggy tone.

She saw right through it and handed me one of the coffee cups. It had enough espresso in it to righteously bitch slap anyone awake, and I thanked her with a hug.

"And no, I don't think so, why?"

She was practically bouncing in her seat at this point, and I knew by the look in her eye that it had nothing to do with caffeine.

_EPOV_

They had insisted.

They said something about socializing "for normality's sake".

How could I _not_ laugh?

I could see that Alice would not allow me to avoid their little outing. She would stand in my room all night nagging... her angel's voice a trill of insults.

I consented; it would certainly be less aggravating than a night of Alice's misplaced coaxing.

Alice skipped along Jasper's side, holding hands as we walked to the garage.

I trudged along, ever the willing victim.

"So, Alice... To which wretched circle of hell are we being damned tonight?" I grinned wickedly at her as I slid into the driver's seat of the Volvo.

Emmet and Rose had opted out of the college scheme this time around, instead taking up a trip through Europe. Romance ad nauseam, no doubt. That left no one but Jasper and me to accompany Alice on her wild socializing whims.

"You know, you might try enjoying yourself at least _once _in awhile," she chimed.

She kept her tone light, but I knew she was seething.

_Never know what will happen, _she added internally.

Before I could pry, her mind was awash with next season's newest couture designs.

We arrived at "The Perk", and I was thankful for the day's earlier hunting trip. Surely it would make this experience much less painful, if only physically.

We stepped out of the car, and mingled with the indie-esque clichés that flowed inside. I couldn't help but groan.

Jasper shot me an understanding glance. _ At least we'll suffer together_, he thought. I nodded.

The pungent, woody smell of coffee wafted against my face, and I braced myself for the long night of horrible, broken poetry that would surely follow.

"If someone breaks out a set of bongos," I glared at Alice as I spoke through my teeth, "so help me, I will bludgeon you with them."

Her only response was a sly smirk.

_Live a little, brother,_ she thought.

The three of us sat together on a brown leather couch; out from under the glare of the track lighting that did noticeably horrific things to our skin.

I smiled to myself as I thought of Alice's use of the word "socializing", and how none of these people even dared venture near us. Some long-lost evolutionary senses must bubble up whenever they approached. They avoided us like the plague without ever knowing _why. _

I loved my dear sister, but really, _social observation_ would be more accurate. I was about to bring this up to Alice when I saw her.

She floated through the door alone, stopping a few steps in to pay the beefy man behind the podium her entrance fee. She turned her face up to smile at this stranger as she handed him the money, and I noticed that she was quite short, just under five foot four.

"_Bella!" _I heard someone squeal mentally.

Her eyes were mahogany with streaks of black, and sparkled in the dim light, as beautiful as they were big. Their color helped pronounce her pallid tone. Bits of her long dark hair stuck out at odd angles around her face and head, breaking free from the restraint of an untidy bun. The black taffeta and white tulle of her knee-length skirt shifted and danced with her as she moved. I noticed absently that her hair was held in place with a pencil. Her feet were clad in black ballet flats, her torso in a tight plain black t-shirt. As I watched her beautiful half-dance across the room, I was reminded of a master painter at work- his hand sleek over the canvas, loving.

I watched as she glanced over the room, eyes alight, almost child-like in their appreciation.

I listened… her mind was vibrant, to say the least. Her thoughts flowed, almost chaotically, around swirling colors. Images of absolute beauty grew to points of astounding definition before another could take their place; they spilled over with sound and ... feeling?

The intricate colors of each image left deep chasms of longing inside of me. No words were used within her mind, however odd, it seemed all too appropriate. The feelings within her mind were too intense for mere words.

I watched as she danced between familiar faces. I took note of how each face registered in her mind, always embellished, always more beautiful than reality could possibly withstand. As she came to each new face, waves of memories washed over me, the strongest of emotions from each relationship she held threatened to drown me. Such terms as love and admiration seemed flimsy definitions, harshly inappropriate and underwhelming in comparison.

I noticed Jasper pick up on the girl, mentally turning towards the positively lovely atmosphere around her. I then saw that Alice had turned into the cat that ate the canary beside him.

I found that I had moved several feet away from where I had been sitting, closer to her whirling steps, and mentally nailed myself to the floorboards.

With closer proximity I found myself feeling mentally warmer… and brighter, as if she held a portion of the sun itself between her small hands.

I stayed nailed in place as she spoke with another girl. Judging by the way she held this girl's hands, leaned unconsciously closer as they spoke, and the overwhelming sense of bright affection that radiated from them both… They had to be very good friends.

The other girl's face was suddenly overcome with a monstrous grin as she whispered something in Bella's ear. The girl let out a peal of joyous laughter.

Bella's mind was suddenly flooded with a radiant image of two small children bustling through a high patch of grass and wild flowers. The sun reached down to both in a warm embrace.

_Ah, _very old friends, then.

I sighed in relief, shocking myself. Why had I been so concerned with the extent of their relationship? Before I had a chance to question my reasoning, I noticed that she was moving across the room again.

Bella arrived at a small group of cold-faced friends… I suppose you could call them that, despite the obvious physical repulsion they all held for one another.

She bounced to a stop in front of a hard-faced girl with rumpled white-blonde hair. They exchanged a smiling greeting. The blonde girl took me by surprise here. I would have surely thought that her face would crumple to dust with such an exertion of emotion!

Then I was surprised by the emotional tenor that took hold of Bella's mind.I could only describe it as _guarded. _

Her mind was still rabid with color, but it was as if a light bulb had been let out above the left corner of the image. Her glowing internal light retracted from the touch of this cold empty space, and I found myself stricken with a mix of fear and fury as I watched. I mentally worked more nails into my feet.

Bella's body began to lean away infinitesimally from the source of her mental chill. I followed the gap with my eyes until they fell upon _him. _

Inexplicably, I felt the urge to hurl myself at this boy; he could surely not be called a man. Although he was enormously tall, bulky in a way that belied his true age, his round baby face gave him away instantly.

I saw the sneer he directed towards the angel, and watched her mind's light dim in response. Intent, I searched for a reason behind this interaction, combing through the thoughts surrounding them, until...

"Can't see why he's still acting like such a JERK," the blonde mentally shrieked the last word. "It was his own fault he came on so heavy... should have never tried to push her like that..."

AH! I felt my teeth snap together as I realized too late that my feet had ripped themselves free, and I was only two paces away from her. Something reminded me of vibrant autumn; her scent? It was like an orchard on a cool night... apples and the dying earth… a hint of smoke… I took another step, yearning to see those vibrant images again, to feel the warmth of her elation rolling over me...

_Edward. _

Alice's placid mental tone still felt like a slap in the face as it pulled me from my reverie.

_You must be careful… _

I shook my head, turning back around to see the side of Bella's face, talking over her shoulder, as she walked right into me.

Her body smacked off of mine, and I caught her by the waist before she had a chance to fall to the floor.

Her cold autumn and smoke scent surrounded me, enveloped me…

I smiled down at the fragile thing in my arms as she stared back wide-eyed.

"I... I'm so sorry!" she fumbled.

I continued to smile as her mind was awash with new images. I held back an amused laugh as my face became the focal point of an array of beautiful flowing designs.

Though reluctant to distance myself, I set her back on her feet with a slight smile, keeping my arm around her waist.

"Quite alright," I soothed her as I swallowed back the venom seeping into my mouth.

I met her eyes, and I was lost. I had never before seen a creature of such immense beauty…

By means of a soft smile, she was bearing her heart and soul, and I drowned under their profound weight.

Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, I didn't know how long I stared. It could have been mere seconds… or years for all her eyes conveyed.

In that instant I knew her. Not the superficial favorites and pet peeves, no those could wait...

In that instant I knew of the intensity with which she lived, of her love, and infinite kindness… Surely nothing wicked could live in eyes as soft as hers…

I watched as her smile intensified, her eyes widened slightly in confusion, eyebrows lifted.

I smiled back before gathering from Alice's mind that I had been silent for four-and-a-half seconds.

Just long enough for silence to creep in… Oops.

"My name is Edward Cullen." I let my arm drop from her waist, saddened by the lack of contact.

"I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you, Edward. I'm very sorry for trying to tackle you like that." Her cheeks turned a beautiful rose as she blushed.

"The fault is all mine, really…"

"So, Edward, I see you've met my friend, Bella!" Alice chirped.


	2. Chapter Two

TWO

_Edward_

"So, Edward, I see you've met my friend, Bella!" Alice chirped.

I gave her a curt nod, a threatening look in my eyes.

"What are you up to, pixie?" I threw the words at her with a quickness and pitch that was guaranteed to elude the human at my side.

Her mind was carefully occupied with things of no consequence or logic. A deviant flash crossed her features before she turned to Bella, all smiles.

Alice linked Bella's arm with her own, dragging the girl away from me, and sent me a sly wink over her shoulder. I noticed Bella didn't shy away from Alice's touch, nor had she mine.

Bella looked back at me wide-eyed in surprise, half-smiling, and raised her free hand in a small wave.

I moved to sit beside Jasper on the worn leather couch, still unable to peel my eyes from Bella's form. I felt Jasper radiating amusement beside me, most likely at my expense, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to care.

I needed to be near her…

I longed for the physical contact I had given up only moments ago. When my arm wrapped around her waist, her thin T-shirt lifted up slightly… When the soft, balmy skin of my mini-sun pressed against my own dead flesh, my entire body tingled and warmed.

_CURSE THE PIXIE! _

At that, Jasper broke into a fit of hysterics.

My teeth snapped shut. I wanted badly to backhand him… but a man being thrown through a brick wall was sure to derive unwanted attention in a public place.

Instead I focused on Bella and Alice chatting away at a nearby table. Bella's delicate form was curled atop her chair… Her flowing skirt hid her daintily tucked legs, elbows resting on her knees, engaged in conversation.

Bella was undeniably excited about whatever Alice was saying. Her mind was bright and expectant as an amazingly pleasant feeling -almost fizzy - radiated through her. I'd have to ask her about that later.

Or not. Damn it!

What an amazing ice breaker.

_So, Bella, I was listening to your thoughts earlier and I was wondering if you could explain something for me. _

I face-palmed myself, chastising the fool I had become.

Yet I felt compelled to know everything about this ethereal creature. Her beautiful mind sang to me, taunted me with its secrets… It captivated me in ways that I could have never imagined.

The colorless and often repugnant workings of average minds had been forced upon me near a century. A silent mind I would be grateful for, yet spoken words would destroy that otherwise perfect static...

…But _her mind_! To see such tantalizingly beautiful images was to be given the sweetest drug… one designed just for me.

I looked back to them, only to have my eyes meet an empty table.

_Bella _

"So let's do it!"

The pixie bounced in her chair, all smiles.

"Okay. I'll step outside while you rally the troops."

"Nonsense, I'll come with!"

She grinned at me and wrapped her cold little arm around mine.

Outside, the chilly air assaulted my exposed skin. I swallowed a deep breath and reveled in the sensation of internal chill.

I dug my cigarette case from my purse as I asked her if she had any place in mind.

"Yes, it'll be perfect!" she stated with that trademark mischievous grin.

I noticed she wrinkled her perfect little nose ever so slightly as I lit my cigarette.

There was something about the scent of smoke on a cold night… it was undoubtedly the best thing I would ever smell.

Well, next to Alice's brother, but that line of thinking was more than a little creepy…

I watched the smoke dance against the night sky as I felt my entire body relax.

_Edward _

Immense relief flooded me when I found her mind buzzing alongside Alice's, just outside the exit.

I motioned for Jasper to come with me.

Bella jumped when I pushed the door open with a bit more force than intended.

Alice skipped to Jasper's side, and pulled him down to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Alice looked right at me and said, "We're going to a club."

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

Alice and Bella both looked at me with pleading puppy eyes.

Now that just wasn't fair. Light from the streetlamps danced in her laughing eyes, which enslaved my own, and the world ceased to hold anything else of value. With that, she commanded me, and her wants became my own.

_Bella_

"We're going to a club."

Edward laughed, and Alice and I both pulled out our best pouty faces.

Tiny Voice was loud in the back of my mind, demanding to know why I felt so comfortable with that sweet-smelling stranger. She was quickly silenced with Don't-Ruin-My-Fun-Brand duct-tape.

He just stared at me.

Bemused, I raised an eyebrow. Edward was certainly one for dramatic pauses.

He nodded quickly, turned on his heel, and stalked off.

What did that mean? I watched the retreating form of that strange, moody man … with gorgeously well-defined shoulders.

He was so perplexing. I had the strangest desire to know him, and everything about him. I wished that I could read his mind, or maybe just sit for hours on end and pick at his brain.

Alice made a delighted squeaking sound and grabbed my arm.

"Come on, Bella! Ride with us!"

I was well acquainted with Alice's strange brand of affection, which usually entailed dragging me about by the arm. While I might have cuffed anyone else for the gesture, I understood her enthusiastic energy, and was thus able to see it as she intended- quirkily endearing.

Her cool skin reminded me of the winter months, both energizing and comforting.

She led me to a silver car I'd never seen before, and gestured for me to take the front passenger seat.

I slid into the expensive looking sedan, which just happened to smell exactly like Edward, and found myself inhaling deeply.

_Such a creep you've become, Bella! _Tiny Voice had escaped her tape prison.

_I can't help it if he smells like heaven! _I grumbled defensively.

_You just wait - _

Edward's laughter broke my internal banter, and I turned to him, curious.

He just stared straight ahead, his lips pressed into a thin line, as Alice and Jasper climbed in.

He turned up the stereo, The Stray Cats? _Nice_… and took off down the road towards the club.

The place to which we were headed was called Halcyon, and it was my favorite club in Seattle.

Though we made it in record time, Edward's driving made me feel like I was about to vomit up my heart.

I resisted the urge to kiss the ground when I got out, and was immensely proud of myself. Tiny Voice wasn't as gracious; she threw herself against the blacktop and tongued it like a madwoman.

The thumping bass completely consumed me as I stepped inside, and I was immediately pulled towards the dance floor.

Multi-faceted flashing lights assaulted my vision, streaking and pulsating in rhythm with the song, their blinding colors demanded my full attention, so I danced along with them.

Each thump of the bass line registered somewhere deep within my bones and turned my tendons to jelly. As I danced, I felt my lithe body becoming the physical embodiment of the music.

"_This electric stream… my tears in league with the wires… and energy and my machine… _

_This is my beautiful dream." _

_Edward _

I stifled a giggle as Bella threw herself from the car, looking as though she'd love nothing more than to fall to her knees and kiss the still ground.

Jasper and I took seats near the bar, carefully away from the over-heated, gyrating mass of delicious smelling humans on the dance floor.

As we took our seats, a scantily-clad girl with a mortifyingly perverse mind sauntered over to Jasper. I saw that her devious intentions were going to put a strain on poor Jasper's self-control, so I gently grasped the hand that was headed for his shoulder and shook it hello.

"Hello, there. My name is Edward, and this is my partner Jasper," I gave a cute little wave to Jasper, who winked in return, "are you that You Tube star, Chris Crocker?"

What's-her-face huffed in indignation and stomped off while I pretended to be shocked.

Jasper gave a little flick of his wrist and said in a fake lisp, "You sure can repel the ladies, Edward."

I looked him right in the eye.

"They're just jealous," I perfectly deadpanned.

Two whole seconds passed before we erupted with laughter. Five more passed before we quieted ourselves.

The music shifted, and I recognized the broken pulse of a KMFDM song as it filled the club. I watched intently as Bella's body swayed in time with the beat.

I admired her mind's way of interpreting music, the way it consumed her every sense, bidding her body to -

"So, how much do you like Bella?" Jasper waggled his eyebrows at me.

The sudden bluntness surprised me.

"Honestly, Jasper!" I sighed, incredulous.

Are we 12? Do you "like" her or "like-like" her?

In the course of one evening she had destroyed my whole world and replaced it with one of her own divine styling, without ever even knowing it.

The girl had uprooted decades of self-indulgent tendencies with a few beautiful smiles.

She was my sun, the center of my universe. The light and warmth and life—of course I _liked_ her.

Well, _obsessed over_ would be more accurate, maybe even worshiped. Could I have said that, without sounding like a mad-man? _"I worship her. I hang on her every thought like a drowning man to breaths of air. And you're interrupting my stalker-like observations, so bugger off." _

No.

"Come now, Edward. There's no sense in arguing with an Empath…"

With that, he replayed moments of the night in which I was feeling intense admiration for the girl... Namely any time I was looking at her, or being near her, or thinking of her… beautiful, warm-

"How ridiculously presumptuous you are, Jasper..."

When he didn't respond, I followed his gaze into the crowd.

I saw the object of my affection and Alice dancing together in a way that could certainly not be labeled PG.

Alice was standing with her back to Bella, one arm up, her hand on the side of Bella's neck, the other hand skimming across her own chest, eyes closed. Bella's hands were running along Alice's hips, down to the tops of her thighs, and back up as they pressed against one other, moving with the music.

The music switched abruptly. Caribou Lou blared over the speakers.

Alice grabbed Bella's hands in her own, placing one in the middle of her chest, one on the swell of her hip, and held them both there as they danced. Bella and Alice undulated in tandem as the music rippled through them. They rolled slowly in sinuous waves from head to toe.

My thoughts were entirely inappropriate, centered on this amazing creature and how I was going to make her _mine_.

Mercifully the DJ changed songs, and they disentangled themselves.

I watched Jasper, his eyes dark and jaw slack, stand and make his way over to Alice.

_Bella_…the beautiful vixen would be the death of me. I struggled to keep my thoughts pure as she approached.

She dropped to the seat beside me, pupils dilated, breathing heavily.

She let her head fall back, and fanned her beautiful, silky neck with her hand.

Her amazing autumnal scent assaulted me, amplified by the increased heat of her body.

And did she smell _divine_.

An array of violent images flashed across my eyes. _NO! This is Bella_.

I choked back the venom that seeped into my mouth, and tore my eyes away from the tantalizing, exposed, vulnerable, pulsating point of her jugular vein.

I dug my nails into my knees as I felt my muscles coil, my lips pressed tight as they tried to pull back over my teeth, and struggled to gain control over the monster within.

Jasper's hand was suddenly – firmly – on my arm, as Alice flitted to Bella.

Alice gave me a pleading look.

_I'm sorry_, she thought, _I just saw… _

Visions of myself, some doing things I could barely admit to being capable of, were shared between us.

Had I been so close to losing control? Ready to kill this innocent girl at my side?

My mind raced, suddenly frantic and disjointed. I froze in place, unable to move.

Jasper sensed my distress, and sent waves of calm over me.

It was enough for my mind to regain a semi-logical order.

I had to leave.

_Bella _

Alice put her tiny, icy hand on my arm. I smiled at her, and noticed that she was staring at Edward.

The two shared a silent conversation, and after a few seconds, Edward stood.

"I have to go," he firmly stated.

Before I had a chance to ask, he was gone.

Always two steps ahead, Alice responded to my unspoken question, "He'll take a cab. Our father called, he needed help with something…"

"Oh," was my weak reply.

What right did I have to be saddened by his departure?

My thoughts of him border lined inappropriate. Okay, damnit, so they downright _mocked_ the boarder.

"Why don't we head back to my place? I rented Fern Gully!" Alice giggled as Jasper groaned.

Alice shared a house with Jasper, Edward, and sporadically Rosalie and Emmett, whom I have yet to meet.

The house was situated on the outskirts of the city, on a quiet side street. It was large, beautiful, and clearly decorated by Alice. Furniture of obvious high-end design mixed with the odd antique piece, all of it lightly colored in cream, enclosed in white walls and immense windows.

I've always felt at home here, completely comfortable, despite the edge of sterility.

I don't mean "doctor's office waiting room" sterile, more in the sense of a showroom. There was an odd, unused edge to the place. The couches, the bathrooms, they felt more like props than furniture and fixtures.

I ignored it as I had in the past, and settled on a large chez lounge as Alice popped in the DVD.

I was painfully aware of a certain someone's absence as the movie flickered in the dark room.

I awoke the next morning without remembering falling asleep the night before.

I was sprawled across the vast expanse of Alice's guest bed, twisted around a down comforter, still dressed in the previous day's clothes.

I rolled out of bed and trudged to the dresser on the far wall, thankful for Alice's prior insistence that I leave a few articles of clothing for days such as these. I pulled out a few things and headed to the adjoined bathroom.

After a quick, but much needed shower, I donned a pair of dark skinny leg jeans and a light-grey sweater. I made the bed, and headed down the hall.

I paused momentarily in front of Edward's bedroom door.

I was still concerned over last night's abrupt adieu.

My hand reached to knock at the door, but Tiny Voice shrieked in disapproval.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Rude, crude little girl! _

I snarled in response, withdrew my hand, and continued to the arid kitchen.

A pot of coffee was made, a group of mugs beside it.

I wondered when Alice would appear as I made a cup and popped a CD into the stereo.

Emilie Simon's alluring, breathy voice filled the kitchen as I took a seat at the counter.

The pixie swept into the kitchen with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Bella! Did you sleep well?"

"Morning! And yes I did, thank you."

"Excellent! Because today I thought we could do a little…" she paused and stood on the balls of her feet, "shopping!" she bounced at the last word.

I wrinkled my nose at her.

"Oh come _on_. I saw a few things in the window this morning that would look absolutely _stunning_ on you!"

"This morning? Alice, do you sleep, ever?"

She giggled, "Sometimes."

I heard footsteps fall cautiously behind me, and turned to see the most dazzling man in the world.

Before I could stop it, my face lit up. I felt myself smile as my entire body buzzed with the excitement of his close proximity.

His answering smile was angelic, and I felt the insatiable urge to wrap my arms around him.

Tiny Voice gasped in shock and held me in place by the shoulders.

But then his expression darkened. He looked pained, almost disgusted, and practically snarled at Alice, "What is she doing here?"


	3. Chapter Three

THREE

"I can be your liar.

I can be your bearer of bad news.

Sick and uninspired by the diamonds in your fire.

Burning like a flame inside of you.

But is this just desire, or the truth?

So shame on me for the ruse."

_**Bella **_

"What is she doing here?" His voice dripped with malice.

His eyes were narrowed and dark as he glared at Alice. Although directed towards her, I knew that the hatred behind his intense stare was meant just for me.

Angry red roared in my mind, and I felt a cruel stabbing in my chest.

I wanted to know what I had done to displease him, then throw myself at his feet and beg forgiveness.

I wanted to shriek obscenities and punch him right in his pretty mouth…

…But my mind was frozen around his twisted angel's face.

My blood turned icy inside my veins. I couldn't feel anything past the chill of shock.

I saw his face contort further in agony, and something within me snapped. I was the reason behind that pained expression. What sort of monster would mar such a beautiful thing as Edward's smile?

I rose slowly from my chair, not even remotely sure of my own legs, and walked mutely to the back door.

_**Edward**_

I stayed out hunting until dawn, trying to drown the fire that raged inside of me, all the while feuding with myself over Bella. I knew of nothing else in the world than my fascination with her, of my physical need for her company, and of the danger inherent in our juxtaposition. I didn't even know if a fraction of my affection was mutual.

I entered my home, still fuming over my own personal impasse, to find Bella sitting casually at my kitchen counter.

I could have killed Alice! More accurately, just slap her around a bit with her own severed arms.

She bore personal witness to Bella's peril, danger that I alone had exposed her to, and yet she encouraged the girl to sleep in our home!

Though it caused me unfathomable pain, the girl needed to stay away from me.

She sat smiling, oblivious to the desperate fiend standing mere feet from her. Her beating heart and hot blood tempted this maniac in ways that she would never understand.

Despite my own selfish tendencies, I could not allow her to unknowingly risk her life, simply by keeping my company…

… And knowing our secret was strictly out of the question.

I could easily acknowledge the monstrosity of my own nature, but I could not ask the same acceptance of another. Of a human, no less! I couldn't bear the thought of her beautiful eyes wide with shock, her face contorting into a mask of horror, and the repulsion she would no doubt feel for me.

Bella smiled warmly at me then, unaware of my secrets and the silent threats they made on her life.

Those lovely eyes locked with mine, and for a moment I forgot that we weren't the only two people in the world.

I couldn't help but smile back, hope welling in my dead heart that perhaps she felt something for me. I warred with myself over sweeping her into a tight embrace.

_**No**_, a monster like you doesn't deserve something so precious.

My empty chest ached. My face fell.

_Don't, Edward! Don't say it – _

"What is she doing here?" I growled.

_She is my __**friend**__, Edward… and you've just upset her! _

I watched Bella ghost out of the kitchen through Alice's mind.

Alice turned to me, livid. She screamed at the top of her mind's voice, slinging insults that would make a trucker blush.

I had the strangest desire to cover my ears.

The tension must have filled the entire house. Jasper flashed into the kitchen and did his best to calm us.

He caught Alice by the waist as she lunged at me, holding her as she struggled to get free.

_She mustn't be trying that hard_, I thought.

I saw flashes of an angry vision in which she tackled me to the floor, and then beat me about the face and head with her little shoe.

Still restrained, she threw it at me instead.

I ducked, and heard the petite beaded slipper crack the tiled wall behind me.

_WHY ON EARTH … TELL ME WHY EDWARD! _She had her tiny hands clenched into tight fists.

"Alice! You are far from blind, so don't try and play as such! You _saw_ what almost happened last night! She needs to stay away from me."

I added too quickly for any human to hear, "It's better this way. That early on, she just hates me. She's human - it will be a tiny drop of sadness in an ocean of feelings. She-"

_SHE LOVES YOU, YOU IDIOT! Or at least she __**will**_.

She assaulted me with a barrage of visions. Bella and I in a loving embrace, Bella meeting the rest of my family in Forks. The images were crystal clear, only the timing was uncertain.

No! I could never allow that for my Bella. She deserved better than to be involved with a monster.

I watched Alice's vision begin to falter. My resolution hardened as I ran to the garage.

_**Bella**_

I grabbed a chair cushion from the patio set and trudged down into the yard below. I found a nice little spot in front of the river, sat down, and lit a cigarette. I sat perfectly still, willing my body to calm itself, staring into the far woods. I watched the little birds and rodents flit about in their respective frenzies, making last minute preparations for the coming winter.

I watched one particularly frantic squirrel intently. He miscalculated the distance as he dove between trees, and landed quite comically on his fluffy little tail. I broke out in hysterical laughter.

The squirrel shot me what _I could swear_ was a threatening look, so I named him Edward.

"It's alright, Little Edward!" I yelled across the river, "Sometimes you just have to pick the bark out of your ass and keep going!"

I heard a light chuckle behind me, and whipped around, startled.

"Is that so, Bella?"

Alice took a seat beside me.

"Alice! Listen, I'm sorry that I've upset your brother, although I don't know why. I hate to be the source of familial discord; would you please give me a ride home?"

"Actually, Bella... I'd like to ask you about that," she smiled sympathetically. "Edward is just upset about … Well, he's going to Denali for awhile, to help our father with a few things, and-"

"Wait what?!" I interrupted rudely.

"Family business, really boring stuff, he'll be back soon," she smiled knowingly.

Her eyes confessed the lie.

"What did you need to ask me, Alice?"

"Well, with Edward gone for a few months, I was wondering if you'd, well… if you'd like to move in with us. We could really use the help with the rent," she smiled hopefully.

I smiled. I didn't need her eyes to tell me _that _was a load of bull.

"Help with the rent?"

She looked like a child that had been caught sneaking cookies.

I did love Alice, after knowing her for almost a year she was practically family. Plus my apartment was a shithole. Neighbors screamed behind doors that had obviously been kicked in before, while the heat rarely worked and the pipes froze. Not to mention I was getting a little sick of cops knocking on my door, asking if I had seen Slim or Bubba or who the hell ever used to live or deal there before.

Alice's eyes lit up knowingly. The smile that consumed her face was infectious. I felt bubbly.

"Oh Bella I'm so excited! The delivery truck will be here with your things tonight!"

She hopped up and bounced towards the house, leaving me wide-mouthed and completely befuddled.

I shook my head and smiled to myself.

I would be living with my best friend in a wonderful house.

I would be living in Edward's house, without Edward.

I felt sick at his absence. There was a void in my otherwise perfect bubble.

The usually demanding colors in my crazy mind were now muted. Their hues were soft, as if trying to comfort me. They hummed in my head like the sweetest lullaby, but the notes turned sour when I recalled his face twisted in agony.

I felt the anger well up in my chest. _That fucking bastard! _Sickening monster-skin-green coated everything I saw; my flesh prickled and crawled as a terrible nails-on-a-chalkboard sound shrieked in my ears.

Incensed, I tore through the yard towards the house.

Alice was sitting atop the kitchen counter, two shot glasses in hand, and for once I didn't care how she knew.

"The usual?" she asked, pouring two shots of Cuervo.

I nodded stiffly in response, and threw back the shot as she did the same. She made a face like she had just swallowed mud. I poured myself another shot and downed it.

I had never been able to tell people about … the way my mind worked.

It was such an incredibly personal thing, and so strange that I'm sure something would be lost in translation, and I would end up sounding crazy. I could see how that conversation might go…

"_So yeah, colors make me feel things and sounds make me see things. Intense emotions take over every other sense. Happiness has a taste, a tactile feeling and so on… just like anger has a smell and a color. Those kinds of emotions are just overwhelming, and make everything go all crazy. But I'm not. Crazy, I mean. Really__!__" _

I could have accepted this about myself, but I couldn't ask the same of someone else. To unveil the inner workings of my mind to someone I trusted and cared for only to have them turn their nose up in response would have destroyed me.

It would have been unbearably painful, you know. Just try handling rejection six different ways and see how you come out of it.

Darling Alice, I never felt the need to explain my mind to her. That was one of the reasons I felt so comfortable around her. She seemed to have some sense of it from the day I met her; I knew Alice was different, and she knew the same of me. We didn't ask questions. And when it got too crazy, she assisted in the self-medication.

"Oh god. Did you eat all this acid?" Alice quoted with a devilish smile.

"That's right! MUSIC!!!" I quoted in return, whirling to the large stereo in the living room.

"Just a warning, I'm not in the mood for Jefferson Airplane right now," I called over my shoulder.

Her twinkling laughter sounded in the next room.

I slid the obnoxious pop CD into the player. The music was loud and had too much bass, and that's all I wanted.

I cranked the large sound system.

"So where has Jasper been?" I poured another shot.

"Oh you know him, all moody," she giggled at some private joke.

_Poker Face_ blared throughout the house.

"He's okay with me moving in, right?" I asked, completely unsure.

"Of course, silly! I told him like," she waved her hand dismissively, "a week ago."

I should have been surprised. I wasn't.

What did surprise me was the sudden, authoritative rapping against the front door. I jumped.

"That'll be the movers!" Alice whisked to the front door.

I heard her give them directions to what would now be my room as I sat in the kitchen, forsaking the shot glass and taking a pull straight from the bottle. _Really fucking classy_.

The first chords of Catch 22's _Failing, Flailing_ floated into the kitchen. The music was bouncy and full of life.

I smiled to myself as I sang along…

"You say you've got the cure – but I don't have a disease. You say you've got the answers – but I've made no inquiries. And you're failing! Bailing! Good god motherfucker, now I hear you're flailing!"

The pixie bounced back into the kitchen, and declined swiftly when I extended the bottle towards her, as she sang...

"Sticks and stones will break my bones, but names will never hurt me. And I know it's been years – but still I fear – that someday they'll desert me. And it's hard I know - when it's time to stand alone and no one understands…"

I knew she wasn't one for drinking. She seemed damn repulsed by it in fact, but she always took that first shot with me.

I grinned. _Friends don't let friends drink alone_.

_**Edward**_

I drove to Forks in a daze. Carlisle and Esme seemed to sense my discomfort, and did not make me linger past our greeting with forced idle chatter. My eyes probably pleaded for solitude.

I escaped to the comfort of the lush forest, climbed a nearby tree and nestled myself in its upper boughs.

I sat there for hours, moping.

I sang along with the songs in my head, my voice a ghost's whisper as I watched the sun die.

"The sun burns on, it reminds me of you. The slit wrists of the sky, bleeding into the blue. We twist beneath forever, but do you know what you've done?"

I lingered there for hours until I was consumed by the creeping night.

The pale moon hung ominously in the sapphire blue sky, ensnared by blackened bare tree limbs. Stars stabbed into the fabric of the night, twinkling in laughter.

Yet I could appreciate no beauty but Bella's. Her laughter drowned out the sound of wind lashing through the trees, her smile outshined any sunset.

_This is certainly no way to spend eternity_, I gripped.

The untouchable Edward Cullen was moping over a girl_. A human girl._ If Emmett knew, I would never hear the end of it.

_Damnit, Bella_! I had been in the middle of a semester at the University of Washington, we had just settled into a new house. Who was this girl to uproot my life in such a way? To make me run and hide like a coward?

I made a quick meal of a lone Elk and roamed about the forest, trying desperately to escape the truth I would have to face eventually.

I had to go back to Seattle. The self control I had developed over the past century would be put to good use.

I would return to Seattle, return to school, and my life would be just as before. Before I found _her_.

I would ignore her completely. I would pretend that she wasn't the center of my universe.

She was too pure, too innocent to be damned by my love.


	4. Chapter Four

FOUR

_You were way out of line._

_Went and turned it all around on me again._

_How could I not smell your lie, _

_Through the smoke and arrogance?_

_**Bella **_

The week went quickly enough; just a jumbled blur of classes and cardboard boxes.

I had unpacked all of my junk, and was now officially settled into my new home.

I still hadn't seen Edward.

I moped about in my room, working on school projects, arguing with my mind's "Tiny Voice", and being generally indignant.

I huffed and sipped some now tepid coffee, glaring at the semi-abstract piece before me.

I was always terrible at judging my own work, and my most recent assignment was a self-critique.

_It's like a parent admitting that their child is a hideous chud. It's just wrong! _Tiny Voice was quite piqued.

For once we were in agreement.

I jammed my iPod into the stereo adapter and flipped through the playlist. I started dancing to _Rock Lobster_.

_You're dancing around in your underwear. So cliché_. Tiny Voice turned up her nose as she examined her nails.

I rolled my eyes.

_Low Rider_ came on, and I started swaying my hips…

… _Like a hooker! _Tiny Voice chimed.

Since when were imaginational characters so berating? I brushed her off and bounced around my room.

"—the _FUCK_ YOU'RE _TELLING ME_, ALICE?!" a voice roared downstairs.

I felt my stomach drop... I knew that voice.

_We should stay here; it's probably a private conversation. _Tiny voice held onto my shirt sleeve like some freekin' petulant child.

But I was already dressed and halfway down the hallway.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper were all standing rigidly in the living room.

Alice's eyes were wide, silently pleading. Jasper had positioned himself before Alice, and was starring daggers at Edward.

Despite the situation, I felt eerily calm. There were no aggressive colors in my mind, and I felt the oddest urge to sprawl out on the nearby couch.

Edward's face was gaunt, emotionless, his eyes fixed on mine.

The calm feeling did strange things to me then. Against _every_ sense of decorum, I moved to him, never breaking our stare. I wrapped my arms around him, my palms flat against his back, and gave his incredibly tense body a gentle squeeze.

"Hello," my voice was strangely authoritative.

His jaw was taut and his golden eyes smoldered. I was silently begging for his acceptance.

He stood so deathly still, his breathing so scarce, that I poked him in the chest for a response.

Nothing!

I felt my face pinch together in amused disbelief. Alice giggled and grabbed my arm.

"Girl time, see you boys later!" She waved over her shoulder as we made our way to my room.

"As you can see, Edward's back," she said blankly as soon as I closed my door.

"Mhm… he's just going to ignore me, then?" I balked, the calm enveloping me moments ago didn't last.

Alice laughed. She squinted her eyes, and looked intently at the ceiling, hands on her hips.

"Not for much longer," she smiled wickedly, "his resolve is weak."

What the hell did _that_ mean?

"He was upset over my living here," I sounded more hurt than I liked, "that's why he was yelling."

She pursed her lips, "He's just a big curmudgeon! Crankier than the most pickled of senior citizens!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"He'll get over it… soon," she soothed.

With that, she left.

…She left me alone with Tiny Voice, who was grinning at me devilishly.

"NO!" I wanted to scream, "Don't leave me alone with her!"

_It's best not to holler over imaginary friends, Bella._ Tiny voice clicked her tongue.

I stuffed her into a pillowcase, threw it in the river, and ran after Alice.

_**Edward **_

"_Don't be aroused by my confession, _

_Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption._

_I know Christ is coming, but so am I. _

_You would too if this sexy devil caught your eye." _

In all honesty, I was happy to be home. Elated, even! Until I opened the door, stepped inside, and was assaulted with Bella's autumnal scent.

She had been here _recently_… her scent clung to every possible surface, saturated the air, and I found myself inhaling deeply. I briefly considered rolling around on the crème chez lounge, which by the strong concentration of her scent, she obviously preferred to the other furniture. _Creepy, Edward… Even for you. _ With a sigh, I sat gingerly on Bella's favorite couch, torturing myself with her scent.

My more sensible side wondered if Bella was still here, and the thought angered the hell out of me.

Alice and Jasper entered the room then, their topaz eyes fixed solely on me, both minds carefully occupied. Jasper was reciting the Declaration of Independence in Sicilian. Alice engaged herself with a fierce analysis of the different approaches taken by Diana Damrau, Luciana Serra, and Edda Moser when performing in Die Zauberflöte.

"Lucianna Serra, _please!_ I've yet to hear her sing Der Hölle Rache without faltering," I grinned, "Damrau is win."

Alice laughed.

"I see you've had a guest recently."

Immediately, she went back to Die Zauberflöte.

"No guests, Edward," she shrugged.

I listened intently, waiting for one of them to slip. Instead I heard, or rather _saw_, that vibrant artist's mind.

My Bella was here, and she wasn't _here as a guest_. My body tensed, fists curled tight at my sides.

"So that there is no misunderstanding… Why don't you explain what the _FUCK _YOU'RE _TELLING ME, _ALICE?!"

Jasper placed himself swiftly in front of Alice, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

I heard Bella's rhythmic steps pound down the stairs. She stood in the doorway, watching us intently.

_Get out_ I wanted to scream at her, _Leave while you can. _

She shouldn't even be here, but how I longed to go to her! To hold her to me, confess all of my sins and pray that somehow it didn't matter.

_Oh by the way, Bella love, my not having a soul doesn't bother you, right? _

I willed my face to stay still as stone as I looked into Bella's eyes.

Alice showed me the vision seconds before it came to fruition. It was just enough time to prepare myself.

Bella's warm arms wrapped around me, she planted her little hands on my back and pulled me close.

It was awkward and dangerous, and _wonderful_.

My mind, or possibly my heart, or maybe even Alice screamed '_DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER, YOU BIG BAG OF FUCK!'_

Given the profane colloquialism, I decided on Alice.

Thanks to Jasper, Bella's mind was relatively placid. I saw repeated flashes of a random, beautiful, and entirely unknown painting.

She released me too soon, and I did my best to not let the disappointment show on my face.

"Hello," it was more of a firm statement than a greeting.

God, the things I wanted to do to her; the vicious, evil, predatory needs aroused by her blood were foremost on my mind… Yet behind them were disturbingly sweet romantic gestures that-

_IGNORE THEM. IGNORE HER! _My sensible side roared.

The desire to lovingly sweep the fallen hair from her face caused my fingers to twitch, so I locked my muscles firmly in place.

She poked me in the chest, and I stood still as stone.

Her beautiful face was alight with amusement as Alice taunted me.

_You're faltering, Edward. You know you love her, and you can't ignore her like this forever. _She stuck her tongue out at me, behind Bella's back. Then she took Bella's arm, and led her upstairs.

"I could kill that damn pixie," I grumbled.

_You'd best not, I'd hate to scare Bella with what I'd do to you... _Jasper winked at me.

Alice was right. I felt my cocksure attitude melting away every time I looked at Bella; cracks formed in my resolved façade with each beautiful smile.

_REGARDLESS! YOU MUST ABSTAIN FROM CONTACT_! The bastard sensible side roared again.

++++

The next night I was drawn from my studies by the broken melody ringing through Bella's mind.

I listened intently as she stood in the kitchen, humming while washing dishes.

Alice mentally yelled _Hey asshole_! A vision flashed through her mind, _a kiss_? I chuckled.

"Not going to happen," I sneered.

But I was already in the kitchen, mere feet away from Bella.

Bella was humming a song I knew well; The Paper Chase's _Said The Spider to The Fly. _

I don't know why, but I began singing. (Okay, I do. It was because I loved her.)

I sang the Spider's words softly, barely above a whisper…

"_I want your head, I want your wicked parts, I want to wring out your evil thoughts_."

She turned to me; her eyes demanded that I continue.

"_I want to eat out your bitter heart, I want your soul to sing six words harmony, of all the pigs that might tempt me. _

_I know you're sick alone, and I'm telling everyone everything." _

She moved closer to me, looking almost angry. I tensed before continuing.

"_You gotta show me where it hurts, there's a beast and a burden,_

_Kicking, spitting on your bathroom floor."_

_This is your life, this is your life… _

_And when I'm done it's over a little bit more."_

_**Bella**_

A voice like velvet interrupted my absentminded humming.

_Edward's voice_.

It sounded like melting honey.

It was dark, quiet, and earnest as he sang the Spider's words.

I sang the Fly's words softly, my voice a breathy drawl; I poured my emotions into the song, praying Edward would understand what I was trying to convey…

"_So if I fight the good fight, will hairlines recede?_

_Will lines deepen in face to craft a look of defeat?"_

At that, Edward looked pained.

_"I know I'll never lose an arm, never stay up staring at the phone._

_I'll never rot up with disease, don't you bury me and leave,_

_Don't you leave me in the ground alone."_

I wonder if he heard the pleading tone in my voice.

He closed the remaining distance between us. His smell, like a cold winter's night, surrounded me.

He cupped my face in his hand, and I found myself pushing softly against his palm as he sang, _"Good things die all the time. God bless your heart-"_

"_Vengeance is mine_," I cut him off, grinning.

He leaned down to me, I could feel his cool breath fan across my face as he sang, _"'Kiss me like you mean goodbye,' said the spider to the fly." _

The amber of his eyes seemed to be on fire, they burned into mine, and I leaned closer to him.

I took a quick glance as his lips. They were full and smooth and perfect; and I wanted nothing more than to crush them against my own…

…But I was frozen with fear. It seemed that he was, too.

Then he pulled away, and stood stiffly against an adjacent counter.

"You should stay away from me, Bella."

_Confusion!_

The bastard was toying with me, I knew it. I briefly considered threatening him with a frying pan, demanding that he kiss me. But that crossed into a certain realm of crazy that even_ I_ wasn't comfortable with.

"_What_ the _hell_ are you on?!"

He chuckled, fanning my violent flames.

"I just mean," he ran a hand through his beautiful bronze hair. "I mean that I'm no good, Bella. It would be dangerous for you, in ways that you couldn't even imagine." His eyes were beseeching, and demanding me to understand this nonsense with no further explanation.

"Dangerous?" I scoffed.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. There's just something about a man _singing to me_ in _chinos_ that sets warning bells off in my head." I glared at him and his spiffy pants.

He sniggered through his sneer.

My skin felt like it was on fire. If I stood in that kitchen with him for another second, I would end him. _Violently!_

I stomped up to my room like the cranky brat I am, and slammed the door; the loud reverberations sending a clear message throughout the house, "_Leave me the fuck alone!" _

I glared at my most recent painting. Every brush stroke stood as a firm reminder of him- of his _lies_. It was a product of my misguided infatuation, a painful reminder of my idiocy. I reached for a putty knife, intent on its destruction.

_No! _Tiny Voice shouted. _You must let it sit, every day, to remind you of your foolishness. _

I snarled at her, digging a bottle of Popov from my desk drawer.

_Now there's the answer, _Tiny Voice sneered.

"Bitch," I growled, "you'd best break out the water wings, because I'm going to fuckin' drown you."

I turned on some music and took a deep pull from the bottle.

I growled along with _The Undertaker_ as I dug through my desk for some thick T pins.

I looked around my room, debating on the perfect area of placement.

_Over the dresser, perhaps? _No, that seemed to smack of reverence.

_Ah, yes, above the bed_! The wall was otherwise unoccupied, and could be clearly seen from any point in the room. It seemed fitting, since the bastard already occupied every dream… and every waking thought, and -

_Masochist, much? _Tiny Voice sneered.

I tipped the bottle back again, wincing at the burn.

I growled along with the song as I stabbed the pins into the wall.

"_Thank you for making me feel like – I am guilty," _I paused as I hung the painting, a terrible grin plastered on my face. "_Making it easier to – murder your sweet memory." _

The alcohol-induced warmth surged through me as I stared at the lie handing above my bed.

The song changed. I lit a cigarette, because the only thing I seemed to smell was _him, _and sprawled across the floor.

I stared at the ceiling for an eternity, zoning out to The Velvet Underground.

_Whiplash girlchild in the dark. _

_Clubs and bells, your servant, don't forsake him. _

_Strike dear mistress, and cure his heart. _

_  
_I took in the last of what the bottle had to offer, reveling in the dull static that fuzzed and filled my head.

_I am tired, I am weary, I could sleep for a thousand years. _

_A thousand dreams that would awake me,_

_Different colors made of tears…_

Waking up the next morning, I knew I probably looked like I felt – hurt, shitty, and hung-over.

My eyes were dry and red, my head felt fractured. I tried in vain to form coherent thoughts.

I slept all night on the goddamn floor, my whole body felt as bruised as my ego.

I smelled like stale vodka. I dragged myself into the shower before the smell could make me ill.

It seemed like a jeans and a t-shirt kind of day, since I had slept through my first class, and was in no shape to go to the second.

There was a note on the kitchen counter with a bottle of aspirin next to it. The bright pink pen ink stabbed into my eyes as I read it,

_Bella!_

We're all out running errands, didn't want to wake you. 

_A family friend is staying with us for a few days. _

_Don't do anything I wouldn't do._

_Please take care of yourself. _An arrow pointed to the pill bottle.

_Call if you need anything! _

_-A _

I wondered when they left as I threw back a few of the little white pills.

I went into the living room and sat slowly onto my favorite couch, now fairly certain I was still drunk.

I hated everything. The light stabbed deep into my brain, every breath sent sick churning feelings off in my stomach, and just existing seemed to anger me.

The room started spinning like some bad trip, so I curled up and put my head between my knees.

I woke up to hushed voices and stifled giggles. Alice?

I squinted into the painfully bright room.

Edward stood at the front door with some beautiful, leggy strawberry-blonde number. She was staring right at me, a hand cupped over her mouth to hide her laughter, the other hand on Edward's arm. I wanted to scream.

Alice shoved her way into the house, knocking Edward out of the way with a quick "Motherfuckingsonofabitch."

She grabbed my arm and took me into the kitchen. She turned to speak to me, but seemed to wince at some unpleasant thought.

Her eyes flickered to something behind me, and back to my face. Her expression darkened. "Bella, please don't be-" But I turned to see what captured her attention.

Edward was leaning against the doorsill, staring at me intently.

I did my best to control my frantic emotions. I was possessive, jealous, sick, murderous, and straight up fucking ANGRY; and worst of all I had no right to be.

I did my best to ignore the way my spine tingled when his amber eyes grazed over me.

I had to keep myself in check, or I was going to attack Edward with the nearest blunt object.

_Bludgeon him with the waffle iron!_ Tiny Voice bounced.

I stuffed her into the dishwasher and turned it on.

I filled my head with Jim Morrison's dripping-with-sex-voice, something that usually clamed me.

I listened to him sing _Love Her Madly, _but my idiot brain kept replacing Jim's voice with Edward's. It was an improvement _– go figure. _I would crawl across fields of salted, broken glass any day, if it meant hearing Edward sing to me.

Edward stood against the door, his cocky grin growing exponentially with every passing second.

I heard the door open again, and Alice left to presumably greet her boyfriend.

I didn't want to be alone with Edward.

I cringed, remembering his impromptu serenade.

"So, you guys have company?" _Keep it light. _

"An _old_ family-friend," he smiled to himself.

His gorgeous lips pulled up on one side, sexy as hell, and I couldn't stop wondering if they tasted as good as they looked.

_No no no, what's wrong with you?! He's a bastard! Stop thinking of him like that! _

My mind went to old people, then to vintage record stores, then Jim Morrison's voice, then Edward singing _Light My Fire _in black leather pants, no shirt. (A.K.A. the stuff that dreams are made of.)

God, I hated Edward. _No_, it took more than just anyone to replace my Morrison fantasies.

I was pretty sure I loved Edward, and had from the first second I saw him.

The moody fucking _bastard_.

He smiled the same warm smile that he used the other night. That smile that somehow promised me the world, made my knees weak, and aggravated the hell out of me all at once. _It's only aggravating because he's not yours. _

I forced a smile back, but I knew my eyes betrayed my pain.

Then that Strawberry Bitch sauntered her skanky-self up to Edward. She grabbed his ass while whispering something in his ear that sounded a fucking lot like "…if I'm going to be staying in your room," and licked his motherfucking earlobe.

I've never been so fucking livid in my entire life. I couldn't see or hear or feel anything past the red.

I knew I needed to leave.

He was the ocean. I was drowning. And the only thing I knew was that I needed to breathe again.

When I reached the door, his strangled voice called out to me, "Bella, wait. Bella_, please!_"

I almost did.

Al-fucking-most.

_**Edward **_

She left. Idiot that I am, I let her. My beautiful, crazy Bella… She was just too good for me, and knowing it took some of the fight out of me.

I felt her overwhelming anger and pain as she watched Tanya grope me, and it clawed at my dead little heart.

"Bella, wait. Bella, _please!_" I called after her, "Bella, I love you."

But she was already gone.

Tanya sniggered. I growled and shot her a murderous glare, and she seemed to almost choke on her laughter.

Tanya knew I didn't care for her… the bitch had always toed the line, but that shit in front of Bella went too damn far.

If I hadn't been raised better, serious pain would have been inflicted on her.

"Yeah, Life," I grumbled at the floor. "Go ahead. I'll just lay back and watch you shit on me. Whether or not there's a glass coffee table in the way is totally up to you."

"You just shut right the fuck up, Edward!" Alice was out for blood, "_This is your fault! _I could _kill you_ for what you're doing to Bella." Jasper put a hand on his love's shoulder, trying to calm her.

She mentally roared _This isn't the way you treat someone you love, Edward! Why didn't you listen to me? Do you have any idea what you're doing to her? Letting Tanya play grab-ass in front of her like that! I should set fire to you both! What were you thinking?! WERE YOU THINKING?! Look at her, Edward! _Alice then showed me a vision of Bella, in her truck, driving away. Bella didn't scream or cry, her body was perfectly relaxed, but her face was contorted in a mask of horrific pain and anger.

I opened my mouth to contradict her, _I was focusing on Bella's mind, not Tanya's, and I just didn't hear- _but saw that her face was familiarly blank.

I watched in horror as a brutal vision of Bella flashed through her mind.

I wrenched the front door free of its hinges in my dispatch, desperate to get to my Bella before the vision became reality.

_**Bella **_

_You fool__!_ Tiny Voice scolded me as I drove further into the city. _You're letting yourself be played. _

And she was right. What on earth would that GQ looking motherfucker want with my crazy ass?

I grumbled softly as I shoved my iPod into the adapter. I quickly selected the most obnoxiously angry music I had.

Exhumed's _Matter of Splatter _blasted my ears. I cranked the volume up, allowing the assaulting beats to consume my mind. The vocal shrieks replaced all thoughts of Edward with staining, rabid, furious color. I lit a cigarette, focusing on the sensation of its harsh internal burn, rather than the prickling of my skin.

I parked behind a pub, determined to drown my demented thoughts. I made a quick check of inventory. I had my wallet and ID, and the cell phone that I would inevitably call Alice on later.

I made my way into the pub. It was only mid-afternoon, but several patrons were already obviously annihilated.

_It's eerie, isn't it? _Tiny Voice, the bitch, jeered. _Like looking into the future... _

She was right.

The fuck was I doing here?

I should be pouring this aggressive energy into something (at least moderately) productive, not allowing it to completely devour me.

A wave of sickening contempt assaulted me.

Tiny Voice whispered, _Maybe you're not hopeless after all._

Some slimy, blatantly intoxicated asshat interrupted my abstraction with a slurred "Hey, what's your name?"

"It's Back The Fuck Off," I sneered.

"Oh come on, baby, don't be that way," he moved closer to me.

I shuddered, swerved around him, and went to the "Ladies" room.

Not even remotely assured of the drunkard's etiquette, I locked the door behind me and pulled out my cell.

I called the house.

No answer.

_Don't be a pest, there's no reason to make her come here. _I sighed.

I unlocked the door, peeked out into the bar to make sure there was no sign of trouble, and made a B line for the door.

I almost made it to my car before I heard hushed voices close behind me. I froze, splayed my keys between my fingers, and gripped them firmly.

"Hey missy!" a muddled voice called.

I turned, key-spiked hand at my side.

Three hulking, inebriated forms stood way too close.

"S'not polite to leave without saying g'bye, ya know," Asshat slurred.

I took a step back towards my truck, only to knock into someone's fleshy form.

Nausea.

Fear.

I prayed they wouldn't leak into my voice.

"Don't fucking touch me." I did my best to glare at the big one I backed into.

"Oh come on, sugar," he stepped towards me.

My mind was blank. My nerves were live wires. I did my best to recall the self-defense classes Charlie insisted I take… years ago. Palm to the nose, knee to the groin. _The keys. HIT HIM! _

I clenched my fist so tight around my keys I wanted to yelp in pain, and swung at the big one, connecting firmly with his jaw. I dropped the keys, a stabbing heat running through my hand.

He staggered back, a hand over his bleeding face.

The other three surrounded me then, one of their big meaty paws grabbed my wrist _hard_.

I bit back a whimper of pain.

Then several things seemed to happen at once.

A silver Volvo tore into the parking lot, nearly missing the big bleeding oaf, my wrist was released, and the other three took several big steps back.

Then Edward launched himself out of the driver's seat and growled "_Get in the car." _


	5. Chapter Five

FIVE

_You woke me out of my secret grave. _

_You let your pretty world in…_

_My sanctity of sorrow gone, _

_Forever in its place, _

_The sacred sweet of you_

_Is all that's left to taste. _

_**Edward **_

"_Get in the car." _

I watched Bella fling herself into the passenger seat and slam the door.

Then my murderous glare fell upon those vile bastards.

I knew their kind all too well, for many a like-minded criminal had perished by my hand.

I felt a menacing growl rip through my chest as I took a large step towards them, lurid thoughts raging through my head.

I would utterly decimate them.

Their slaughter would be as prolonged and agonizing as possible.

I would break every bone in their bodies and render them free of flesh.

I would –

A small hand was placed on my shoulder as pleading words flooded my mind.

'_Bella needs you. Please don't frighten her.__'_Alice's eyes were filled with pain.

I felt my jaw tighten. She knew that my love's name was the _only thing_ that could have held me from my devious intentions.

_Bella needs you, Bella needs you, _I chanted over and over in my head_, _further forsaking the evil thoughts with each repetition of her name.

'_Jasper and I… we came as soon as we could. The blood…__'_She showed me a flicker of a vision in which they arrived with me. With one man still bleeding profusely, Jasper didn't handle it well…

'_Take Bella away from here, Jasper and I will call the police. She's got a lot of questions for you, Edward. Do __**not**_ _try to lie to her, and whatever you do, don't come back here. __**Promise me **__that you won't come back.__'___

So I gave her my word, and summoned every ounce of self-control as I returned to my car.

Intent on occupying my mind with something other than carnage, I focused on my love, who was sitting with eerie composure at my side.

She sat still as stone, unseeing eyes fixed on the road ahead. Her mind was entirely blank.

I began to panic. Was she going into shock?

I gripped the steering wheel a little harder than I should have. I felt it crack slightly under the pressure of my hands.

"Would you say something?" I snapped. _Shit. Way to sound concerned, Assward. _

She stared at me for a moment.

"I prefer Suite 2," she said in a hollow voice.

I felt my eyes widen in utter confusion, "I'm sorry?"

She pointed to the radio, where a disk of Bach's Cello Suites played almost inaudibly.

I stifled a laugh.

"I find your recognition of the piece astounding." It wasn't a lie, just another in a long list of reasons that I worshiped her.

To that she had no verbal response, but I could feel her mind turning back on.

I smiled openly at her, she blushed, and I felt the radiant heat of her flushed cheeks warm the enclosed space.

I took a deep breath, luxuriating in her scent and welcoming the burn that followed.

My pain meant that she was close, safe, and alive.

I sat in silent observation during the next few minutes. Her mind was beginning to awaken, unfurling vibrant colors that seemed to dance in the sunlight of her psyche. I was once again shrouded in the warmth of my mini-sun's imagination.

Her head suddenly snapped to the side, her eyes drilled into me, and I wanted to shrink away from the intensity of her stare.

"How did Alice," she blinked and shook her head, "why was Alice there?"

'_Do __**not**__ try to lie to her.' _

Well what the hell, Alice?

Was I supposed to tell her the truth?

Omit certain pieces?

Damn pixie!

"I promise to explain later." I purposely didn't specify how much later. "But would you please let me feed you first? I'm terribly concerned… It's only a matter of time before this all sinks in, and it would sit better on a full stomach, I image."

"What? No, Edward," she huffed.

I turned to her, my eyes smoldering, "Please?" I cooed.

Her pupils came unfixed, and she nodded, lips slightly parted. Her roaring waves of color ebbed slightly, and I grinned wickedly at my underhanded victory.

I took her to a quiet-looking Italian place, and procured a booth in an otherwise unoccupied portion of the restaurant.

The following conversation necessitated a modicum of privacy, but I desperately needed it to take place in a public setting… She wouldn't attack me in public- I hoped.

We sat across from each other. I locked my eyes onto Bella as the obnoxious hostess took our drink orders.

Bella smiled sweetly at me and placed her hand on mine. My skin warmed and tingled to her touch.

Her mind was bright and bubbly as she said a quiet "thank you."

"Anything for you, my love." My eyes widened in surprise when I realized I had spoken aloud_._

Her eyes danced with laughter as our waitress set two drinks and a basket of bread on the table. The waitress identified herself as Kristen or Chrissie or … something… she stared at me until I motioned to Bella.

The waitress' mind was perverse to the extreme, and though try as I might to block them out, I was still subjected to some of her more salacious thoughts. When images of me tied naked to her bed flashed into my mind, I didn't know whether to laugh or gag.

Bella ordered ravioli and I followed suit. She could eat mine later, since there was no way in hell I was touching it.

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, Bella," I breathed.

She smiled weakly, "You mustn't torture yourself with things you have no control over, Edward."

I stared at the lips that had just so lovingly spoken my name. Had I imagined the amorous tone in her voice? I silently begged her to say it again, to prove that this wasn't all in my head.

_God, Bella, say it again. Say my name. _But that could be taken badly…

Bella smiled at me, and there was a hint of mischief behind it that honestly worried me.

"How did Alice know? _Better yet, _how did _you know?_"

"I called her." _S__hit_! Sorry, Alice.

Her hand was off of mine in a flash. She curled it into a fist and slammed it on the table.

"_Don't_ …" Her expression was fierce.

I looked into her mind, where darkened colors thundered and stabbed violently in my direction.

I winced.

Her mind's version of me looked as pained as I felt. Then the colors began to caress my face lovingly, their hues dulled and shapes softened.

"Please, Edward," she folded her hands in her lap and stared at them.

The waitress arrived with the plates, and noting the tension, left quickly.

"Please, don't lie to me anymore," Bella looked up at me with glassy eyes.

_Anymore? _

I pushed one of the plates towards her and spoke softly, "You eat and I'll talk, deal?"

She speared a ravioli with her fork and popped it into her mouth.

"Alice…" I sighed, not even remotely sure where to begin.

"You don't have to tell me about Alice. We have a sort of," she looked thoughtful for a moment, "a mutual non-verbal understanding of weirdness. You, on the other hand… How did you know where to find me?"

"I saw Alice's vision."

Bella's face was frozen in shock, with one eyebrow raised and her mouth agape. "Never mind what I said… A… vi-vision?" she sputtered as her hand clenched around the fork.

_Shit, where is the bus-boy? I need to get those damn sharp utensils away from her… _

I wondered if there was a universal guy-nod for these sorts of situations.

Though slightly more complex than the "Yeah, dude I just got laid" guy-nod, the "dude, do not give my dinner guest sharp metal objects, she's prone to bouts of physical violence" nod could be far more useful.

I eyed the fork and silently begged, _please don't stab me, please don't stab me; I __**so**__ don't want you to break your hand. Emergency room trips, possibly blood, and all sorts of bad. She'd meet Carlisle, though not in the specific circumstances one might favor when introducing a girlfriend to a father. Damnit! She's not your girlfriend, Edward. _

_Not yet._

I stared at her for a moment, memorizing every lovely feature. _Why is she looking at me like that? _

_Oh right, I was in the middle of a conversation. Alice's visions. Bella in that bar. _

"She saw you in that parking lot-" I clenched my jaw, my eyes darkening in ire.

I recalled Alice's words and the promises I made.

"So Alice can see the future," she giggled. "That makes sense. I've been wondering what crazy gypsy-magic that girl has since day one. Does that happen a lot? The visions, I mean."

"Yes, Bella. They're based on people's decisions, if their decision changes, so does the vision-"

"So what do you mean you _saw _it?"

I chuckled at her impatience.

"What if I said I could _see_ _you_, Bella?" I placed her tiny hand in my own. "_Really_ _see you_, like no one else ever has?"

Fear flickered through her beautiful eyes before she could stop it. _I wonder… _

Then she wrinkled her nose and scoffed, "I'd ask you if you've been hanging out in the bushes every night like some obsessive peeping tom."

I laughed whole-heartedly at her response.

I drove Bella back to the house, all the while engaged in a heated debate over differences in natural wood and carbon fiber cellos.

She was stalling… and so was I.

When we pulled into the driveway Bella's truck was already there, courtesy of Alice.

The pixie bounded out of the house and up to the car before we were even stopped. Alice wrenched open Bella's door, and swept her into a tight embrace. She screamed at Bella about not putting herself in dangerous situations ever again and how happy she was that everything was okay.

Bella giggled and whispered to Alice about what I had told her in the restaurant.

"Oh it's true, Bella. I'll prove it." Alice's grin was contagious.

Alice closed her eyes for a second and searched the near future.

She snapped her eyes opened and bounced in place, "Bella, get out your phone. In exactly 10 seconds you're going to get a text from your mom. It's a picture of her new kitten, Sparkles."

Bella made a face, "Sparkles? What the crap kind of name is that for a-"

Her phone vibrated and Alice grinned. Bella flipped it open to a picture of a kitten, with a caption indicating the name.

"Fuck," Bella breathed. She smiled brightly at Alice, mumbling a soft "I knew it," that we shouldn't have been able to hear.

"So what about him?" Bella pointed to me.

"There will be time later! I have a surprise for you!" Alice squeaked and dragged Bella into the house.

'_She needs some time, Edward_,' Alice told me silently. '_She's handling all of this very well, but telling her about your gift will mean telling her about the whole… you know, vampire thing. It's best not to push her.__'_

I had to stuff the uneasy feeling aside, and trust Alice. Just ignore the feeling that she was up to something.

'_Oh! Jazzy took Tanya out to hunt,__'_Alice added. '_He's taking her several hours north, so they shouldn't be back until tomorrow morning.__'_

I heard Alice and Bella make their way into Bella's bedroom, and back to the closet.

I watched through Alice's mind as she threw the closet doors open, revealing several new additions to Bella's wardrobe.

Bella stood several feet back, mouth agape, mind prickling with surprise.

"So?!" Alice couldn't contain herself.

"I… Wow. Thank you, Alice. I don't know what to say."

"I knew you'd love it," Alice squeaked, and they both giggled.

"I've picked out one of my favorite ensembles. It's hanging up in there." Alice ushered Bella towards the bathroom.

I did my best to shut out Bella's mind, to give her some privacy while she undressed, ever the gentleman and all... I still caught several glimpses of flawless, milky white flesh, despite my best efforts. I bit down on my knuckle, stifling a groan.

Bella was dressed in some _very tight _dark jeans, and a fluttery cobalt blue blouse. The blue of the shirt set off the rosy hue in her cheeks perfectly, and I suddenly found myself struggling with some rather ungentlemanly desires.

"Please tell me you're joking," Bella pleaded. She timidly held a pair of pricey-looking heals as if they were going to bite her.

"Joking? Never with Louboutin," Alice huffed.

"These look more like weapons than footwear," Bella mumbled as she aimed the slim, pointy heel at her reflection in the mirror.

'_Maybe we should reveal ourselves to Bella before Jazzy and Tanya get back,__'_Alice mentally cautioned. '_I'd hate to see the poor girl get pissed off at Tanya, and end up trying to attack a vampire with a pair of stilettos.__'_

"Like that would stop her," I scoffed quietly from downstairs.

_**Bella **_

_Inside your wicked heart's still beating _

_I want you_

…_You're saying everything I want to hear _

_Poison words are dripping in my ear_

_Blood thirsty, speaking tongues of deception_

_I can tell when you hold me near  
Innocent lines, your violent eyes_

…_Darling there's no way to stop you now_

_I want you. _

As I dressed, I berated myself over my less-than-normal reaction to my almost-horrific experience.

_I should have been scared out of my mind. _

I should have been crying, hysterical, whatever.

I wasn't… Because as soon as I saw Edward, I knew I was safe.

I breathed in his scent, familiar and sweet, and my mind shut off everything else.

_Damn Alice, these jeans are skin tight. I've seen latex that was less revealing. _

I wasn't thinking about why I ran away from Edward, or how badly I wanted to set fire to that Strawberry Bitch. Or my truck, the pain in my hand, or what might have happened if they weren't there… My mind didn't register anything past Edward's presence and the safety that it promised.

_Remember to thank Alice for bringing your truck back, you ungrateful- _I gave Tiny Voice an epic swirly before she could finish.

In the car, Edward was mumbling to himself, something about Alice and promises. I focused on the velvet timbre of his voice as he spoke, noting the agitation buried just beneath that placid façade. I asked him how he and Alice _knew _to be there, realizing that there was something more to it all…

He ended up taking me to some random restaurant, and told me that Alice could see the future.

_I should have been surprised. _I wasn't.

Because I always knew…

I knew that there was something _off_ about Alice and her family.

I knew that there was more weirdness yet unearthed.

_I can't believe she expects me to put these things on my feet! _

I've got enough issues walking around in flats.

_What can I say-_ I'm easily distracted.

Especially by shinny things. Ooo! And puppies!

_Shit, Bella, focus! _

_I wonder if gypsies ever implemented such weapons to evade capture,_ I silently mused while staring at the shoes.

So there I was, having just learned that my best friend can see the future, worrying about footwear.

I wonder how someone comes to be like Alice and her family. Their almost inhumane graze, icy cold skin, amber eyes, future-seeing abilities… _Hm._

I mustn't have read enough comic books as a kid. My theories were limited to the mainstream; mostly revolving around radioactive spiders and kryptonite.

We made our way downstairs, and I sprawled out on my favorite couch, wiggling my bare toes in defiance.

Edward came to stand at the side of the couch, his hand outstretched towards me.

"May I?" he asked, motioning to my slightly bruised right hand.

I briefly considered uttering something sarcastic in response. _What are you a doctor now? _ But I found my mind awash with rather, _ahem, _distracting images of Edward wearing nothing but a white doctor's coat. His gorgeous lips curved into a perfect crooked smile, and not trusting my ability to speak, I simply nodded weakly.

His perfect, cold hand gently held mine as his long fingers whispered across my bruised skin.

"I've fractured my hand before, and the pain is quite minimal in comparison," I mumbled. "I really doubt that I've broken anything."

With that he seemed satisfied, and released my hand after planting a feather-light kiss on my knuckles.

"You're handling this whole situation very well, Bella," Edward spoke softly, as if firm words would break me. "I'm sort of waiting for you to snap."

Alice and I pulled off a synchronized rolling of the eyes.

"I'm only ever about 80% certain of my sanity at any given moment, anyway, so who am I do decide what's right? Plus, if this whole thing turns out to be some lunatic's dream fabrication, I'd hate to be labeled as 'high-strung.'" I waved a hand dismissively.

Edward stared incredulously at me and I couldn't help but giggle.

Alice nudged him and muttered, "Why so serious, Eddie?"

_Did he just growl at her?_ Odd…

"So Alice, I hope I'm not putting you on the spot here, but I can't help but ask," I leaned closer to her, grinning. "Have you seen anything interesting in my future?"


	6. Chapter Six

SIX

_I thought about fire in the sky.  
I thought about love burning in your eyes.  
It hurts that drops of fire would fall so precise,  
and how everything else would lose its meaning.  
What a beautiful, what a painful surprise._

_**Edward **_

"So Alice, I hope I'm not putting you on the spot here, but I can't help but ask." Bella leaned closer to her, grinning. "Have you seen anything interesting in my future?"

Alice's answering smile was positively _fiendish._

I shot her the most menacing glare I could manage and she giggled innocently in response.

I looked into Alice's mind and was assaulted with a pulsing techno beat. She sang at the top of her mind's voice, _Buy it, use it, break it, fixit, trash it, change it, mail, upgrade it- _

"What are you up to, Alice?" I snarled at a frequency inaudible to Bella.

_Snap it, work it, quick erase it. _She paused her singing. _You told my secret, Edward Cullen. Now I get to tell yours! _

_**Bella **_

"Alice," Edward spat in warning.

She put up a tiny hand to silence him, a rather exasperated look on her face. They had some silent conversation with their eyes; after which he gave her a curt nod, and slightly relaxed his tense posture.

Alice turned to me, practically shaking with excitement. "Bella, in order to answer your question, I'll first have to tell you a little bit more about Edward."

With that he tensed again, clamping his clawed hands on his knees.

I had the strongest desire to go to him… To run a hand across his clenched jaw, to take his hands in mine and kiss away all of his fears.

Tiny Voice opened her mouth to speak, but closed it quickly; deciding that she was just as curious about how Edward's seemingly perfect lips would feel. _Only in the most platonic of ways! You know, for the sake of science, _she added quickly.

I let out a loud "Hah!" and Alice and Edward both shot me quizzical glances.

"Edward, here," Alice began slowly, as if gauging my stability. "Edward can read minds."

The intense, icy prickling of utter shock ripped through my body. Blinding neon lights stabbed through the deepest recesses of my brain, pulsating with each frantic beat of my heart. I recalled his earlier words… '_What if I could see you, Bella? Really see you like no one else has.' _He… was telling me that… he could see … my thoughts?! The madness that I had hidden from _everyone I had ever known_… _and now he knew…_

Wailing sirens erupted in my head. _One minute to core meltdown_! Tiny Voice was distraughtly whirling about a chaotic control room, flipping switches and pushing buttons. Mid-stride, I tripped her. _You're not helping! You're just being a big fat distraction! _I seethed.

_Damn it! I really hope he didn't hear that. Altercations with imaginary friends were probably a sure sign of madness. _

_Wait a minute! _Tiny Voice exclaimed.

She wiggled a tooth dramatically, glaring at me. _You'd be wise to not let that fall out. _

She huffed before continuing, _you don't even know that it's true. They might be messing with you! Make him prove it! _

She had a point… And though I didn't relish the idea of Edward verbalizing any of the craziness in my head, I had to know for sure…

I sighed heavily before beginning. "Prove it," my words came, with surprising composure.

He smiled at me in reassurance, but the sly glimmer in his eyes caused my heart to stutter.

He rose from the couch and stood arm's length away from me, leaning the upper portion of his body closer seductively.

His velvet and honey voice began singing slowly, "_The time to hesitate is through, no time to wallow in the mire. Try now we can only loose, and our love become a funeral pyre…" _

My heart leapt into my throat and I choked.

_Oh dear God no! My Edward has Jim Morrison fantasies… SHIT! _

He began slowly rolling his hips in time with the words, and I felt the blood rush to my face with such force I think my toes went numb.

_Well, if that isn't the hottest thing I've ever seen… Leather pants be damned! _

I had to make him stop… A few more moments of this, and I couldn't be held accountable for my actions.

"ASS!" I shrieked, hurling a couch cushion at him.

When it connected with his head, Alice and I broke out into hysterical laughter.

Alice leapt gracefully from her couch and began dragging me into the kitchen.

"Put on some music, Edward!" She called over her shoulder, then added quickly, "_And no Doors!_"

I dug out a bottle of tequila from the cabinet as Alice grabbed a set of shot glasses.

Tiny Voice opened her mouth to protest, but I was quick to silence her.

_Don't you start! My head is about to explode! _I sneered at her, _and being a creation of my mind, you know you'd be along for the ride! _I smiled to myself at the image of Tiny Voice at the center of a very large mushroom cloud.

I had a feeling Edward would be asking me about the colorful goings-on in my head. That conversation would, undoubtedly, go more smoothly with slightly lowered inhibitions.

The first lines of Muse's _Time is Running Out _drifted into the kitchen as Alice and I knocked back our shots.

I tucked the bottle under my arm, grabbed the glasses, and headed into the living room.

Alice began washing dishes intently, giving us some privacy. I wondered what sort of mortifying, entirely embarrassing vision she must have had. As much as I loved her, I had to admit that she was usually incredibly nosey.

I followed along with the lyrics intently, not wanting to divulge anymore inappropriate thoughts, and flopped onto my favorite couch.

I poured another shot and downed it quickly, singing along in my head _I wanted freedom, bound and restricted. I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted. _

I continued my careful singing as I asked, "So that's how you found me, isn't it?"

He nodded stiffly, and said "When I saw… Alice's vision… I've never felt so panicked in my life, Bella. I nearly lost my mind in that parking lot."

"Why?" The words tumbled from my mouth before I could stop them. _Stupid, Bella! _

He took in a deep breath. "I feel very… _protective_… of you."

The thoughts ran through my head at an unbelievably fast pace, punctuated by painful jabs of color. _What in the hell does that mean? Does he like me? No, he must just be… being nice? Fuck! What is going on?! But I want him to like me. SHIT! SHUT UP, BELLA! _

Noting my silence, he smiled that fucking gorgeously crooked smile.

"By the way, Alice," he called into the kitchen, "thank you for fixing the door."

"It wasn't me. Thank Tanya."

I felt my eyes narrow into tiny slits as I clenched the shot glass.

Alice was suddenly beside me, her tiny hand prying mine away from the glass.

I swear I heard her mutter a quick "I'm sorry," to Edward, but I couldn't be sure.

"Please be careful, Bella. I _really _don't want you to cut yourself."

With that she went back to the kitchen.

I very carefully poured another shot and offered it to Edward; he swiftly declined.

I tipped the glass back and set it back on the table.

Danzig's gravelly voice filled the room as he wailed out the words to _Mother_. I resisted the urge to start singing along.

Tiny Voice gaped in horror. _Control yourself, you drunkard! A few more shots and you'll be dancing on that coffee table! _I snorted in response and turned my attention back to the devastatingly handsome man sitting before me.

"So who is _Tanya_, anyway?" I couldn't help the venomous tone that leaked into my voice.

He gave me a sad little smile. "She's a family-friend of ours. She lives in Alaska with her sisters, but she called a few weeks ago, and told us that she'd be visiting for a few days. She said something about looking into the schools out here."

_She's a lying bitch, she just wants in his pants! _Tiny Voice was irate.

_Sometimes you're not so bad, you know. _I gave her a pat on the back as she began flipping through a large leather-bound book entitled _Medieval Torture Techniques. _

"Bella," he spoke softly, his voice laced with pain and regret, "I need to apologize for what happened. I need you to know… that I _never_ meant to make you feel the way I did."

Damn Strawberry Bitch. I'd love nothing more than to break both of her hands for that little stunt in the kitchen. All the colors of fire roared through my mind; they blistered against my skin and made my mouth run dry, consuming me in their terrible fury.

Edward stiffened and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

I shook my head to clear it. "Can you… Can you see that?"

"I can feel it, too Bella. How do you stand it? Being subjected to such… _intensity _all of the time?"

I lifted a full shot glass in the air and gave it a gentle wave before swiftly downing it.

I folded my hands in my lap and began to wring them furiously, unable to even look at him as I spoke. "It's just… That was quite the mind-fuck, Edward. Why on earth would you… I mean, you just _stood there _and did _nothing_. If you were _trying_ to upset me, you did a hell of a job."

"No, Bella. I would never do that on purpose. I can't even express to you how remorseful I am for not being more attentive. It hurt me more than you could _ever know _to cause you such anguish. I was just so consumed with what you were thinking that I didn't even hear her." I could feel his pleading eyes on me, but I couldn't bear to meet them. "I was so shocked and so _fucking angry_ with her, I couldn't move without… harming her."

"Someone needs to," I seethed.

He gave me another sad smile. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, Bella. My actions were far too reprehensible to expect that. I just need you to understand that it was never my intention to hurt you."

I finally looked up at him, only to be met with a look of tormented agony that mirrored my own. _I would give anything in the world to never see that look on his face again._

_It's his own damn fault! Don't let him trick you again! _Tiny Voice was right… but I ignored her anyway.

"So what, did you guys used to date or something?" I tried to appear nonchalant… tried and failed.

The idea of him actually _enjoying_ her touch was positively nauseating, but the idea of him having any sort of _feelings_ for her was even worse.

"Absolutely not. I don't date," he said firmly.

I gave him a quizzical look.

"Ever? I find that hard to believe," the sadness in my voice betrayed the disappointment that I felt.

"Not that I wouldn't," he rushed, earning a barely repressed smile from me. "It's just that most women don't really appeal to me, especially mentally," he groaned.

I almost felt bad for him… Given his godlike appearance, I was sure that the thoughts of most females around him were… less than pure. I then felt a sudden rush of jealous anger. _Damn bimbos ogling what's mine!_ Or what _should be. _

"Tanya is a trifling wretch. I'm more of a … conquest to her than anything else."

I giggled at his assessment.

His features darkened, and his voice was intense with emotion as he spoke, "I need you to know how terribly sorry I am, Bella. I'll do anything in my power to make it right, even if you say that means keeping my distance."

"NO!" I shouted much too loudly. My face contorted into a mask of horror at the very thought of him being away from me.

He smiled slightly, and gave me an affirmative nod.

The notion of a world with no Edward was positively horrendous! I realized then that I _needed him_, the importance of his presence ranked right alongside air and water; it was in that moment that I forgave his every transgression.

He was _still an ass_, but I knew that I couldn't live without him.

"I also need you to know… that I've never been so enthralled with anyone as I am with you. No other woman could ever compare."

_WAIT, WHAT?! _My mind was reeling… _did he actually just confess to liking me_?! Worst of all… despite his dickish actions with the Strawberry Bitch… I was far from opposed to the idea.

I took long, ragged breaths of air, and dug my nails into my palms, trying _so damn hard_ to bring myself back to reality; to save myself from the weight of his statement as it threatened to drown me.

I needed a distraction or I was going to spontaneously combust.

"So what exactly can you _hear_ from me?" I asked, pointing at my head.

He paused a bit longer than I liked before beginning. "Everything that you can… All of those colors, and their associated feelings and sounds." He paused again. "I can't hear your _thoughts_, though. Any actual words are completely lost."

"Oh thank god," I mumbled softly, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"I think that's because your mind operates on a more image-oriented level. It's so much different, so much more distinct than any other mind." His eyes locked with mine.

"So my brain doesn't work right?" He just confirmed what I had always known.

"I tell you that I can read minds, and you think_ you're_ weird?" He asked, incredulous.

"I'm glad that my crazy mind amuses you," I scoffed.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he whispered, almost reverently.

_You've obviously never looked in a mirror. _

His smile was triumphant.

"Hey!" I yelled. "You said you couldn't _hear that_!"

"I can hear the words that you say aloud, love."

Son of a bitch! _It's his fault for being so damn… dazzling. _

"Do you know why?" he asked gently.

"Why what?"

"Why your marvelous mind works in the way that it does. I've met plenty of artists, but their minds pale in creative comparison."

"I've… looked into it. A little…"

I never went to a doctor. I was certain that admitting to my internal goings-on would result in a one-way ticket to the loony-bin. So why was I confessing this to him?

_It's because you trust him, silly._ Oh, right, _that!_

"I figure that I'm somewhere in between synesthesia and madness. I don't really care to know anything more specific than that."

He took on a thoughtful look and I felt suddenly stripped naked by my confession.

"I need to step outside for a moment." I stood and dug the cigarettes from my pocket.

I turned to the front door, and he was already there, opening it for me.

"Damn it! Don't… don't _do that._ You're going to give me a heart attack!" I wailed and stomped my foot.

He pressed his lips into a thin line to hide his smile.

I took a glance at the door, and saw the shiny new hinges, and slightly mangled door handle. "W-what did you do to the door?" I stammered.

He grimaced, "I was a bit careless in my dispatch…"

"'Careless' with a _door_ usually means that you slam your hand in it, or hit yourself in the face." I blushed slightly, recalling self-inflicted door injuries of my own. "_Not_ rendering it free of its frame, and doing whatever in the _hell _you've done to the handle."

He opened his mouth to speak but I put up my hand and mumbled a quick "never mind."

_Maybe he's got some crazy biomechanical thing going on. That would certainly explain the icy, hardened skin. Whatever, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough, but first I need a freekin' smoke. _

_**Edward**_

_  
I'd do anything to have her to myself,  
Just to have her for myself.  
…She is everything to me,  
The unrequited dream,  
The song that no one sings,  
The unattainable.  
She's a myth that I have to believe in,  
All I need to make it real is one more reason._

I was totally consumed by my panic. I would have to reveal my true nature to her soon; which meant my greatest fears were about to be realized. She would certainly run, screaming from the house the moment we told her. What other reaction could be expected? Of course, that beautiful mind of hers is always full of surprises.

_No._ It was best to not get my hopes up and simply prepare for the worst.

_You'd best savor these last moments with her, then._ My damn sensible side was smug.

"You shouldn't do that," I mumbled as Bella lit a cigarette. "It really is bad for your health."

_Though it does wonders in masking that delectable scent of yours…_

She shot me a frosty glare, but the hues of her mind remained placid.

I heard Alice banging about in the kitchen, occupying herself with mediocre tasks to give us some semblance of privacy.

Of course she heard our entire conversation, anyway. I heard her squeals of delight when Bella had, essentially, called me beautiful. _I doubt she'll see me as such when she learns of my… dietary habits. _

_Edward! _Alice's voice chimed in my head. _We're going to tell her when she comes back inside. Don't worry, it should all go smoothly. _Then she was back to singing, rather _obnoxiously, _the words to _Technologic. _

_SHOULD?! _Since when did Alice use words like "should"?!

"That's rather rude, you know," Bella said playfully.

"I'm sorry, what is?"

"My mother always told me that whispering was rude. I have to think the same can be said for those little silent conversations of yours."

My mouth dropped open in surprise. _Clever girl. _

"I can't get anything past you, can I?"

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p', as she stooped to put out her cigarette.

I opened the door for her. She brushed past me and I felt my skin tingle at the minuscule contact.

_Excess _began playing as she made her way to the kitchen, and I couldn't help but be entranced by the way she unconsciously swayed her hips in time with the song.

She and Alice made their way to the living room and sat down.

Bella took a long drink from a bottle of water, tipping her head back, exposing the slender column of her throat as she swallowed.

_God. Something so simple shouldn't be so incredibly erotic. _

She licked her lips and I found myself stifling yet another groan.

Alice shot me a devious grin before turning to Bella.

"I imagine you have a few questions left for us," she stated simply.

Bella nodded slowly, almost cautiously. "I'd have to be incredibly dense to not notice… certain things. I've been living here for a few weeks, but not once have I seen you eat or drink anything. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your physical strength is obviously immense, and then there are your various… talents. You always stay inside when the sun comes out, and your eyes change color." She counted our oddities on each finger, as if she was simply recalling a grocery list. "I've known that there was something... odd… about you and your family since… Well, since we met, I suppose. But I've held my tongue, because I figured you would tell me eventually. Though, I must admit, my curiosity has been very hard to control."

Alice was bouncing excitedly in place, "Why don't you tell us some of your theories?"

Bella blushed and looked down at her feet. "They're not very original. Very Marvel-comicy, like X-men and radioactivity…"

I couldn't hold back my laughter. "Oh, Bella! I would have expected something much more creative from you."

"So why don't you tell me the truth, then?" she huffed indignantly.

I willed my face to remain stoic, despite the fear rippling through me.

"We're um," I let out a nervous chuckle. "We're vampires, Bella."

"Vampires," she said softly. "Like _coffins_ and dungeons and _motes_?"

I cringed as I met her wide, expectant eyes. She looked to me, as if waiting for me to renounce the claim, to laugh it all away as some poorly-planned joke. Her mind was positively _electrified_ with shock, and no doubt fear.

This was it… I was one little 'yes' away from the love of my existence running from me; screaming in fear of the monster I had always known myself to be.

If I was still capable of tears, they would've surely been pouring down my face. The laws were clear, humans were never to know our secret if they couldn't be trusted. So would we have to restrain her, in order to save her life? _How will she ever trust me, then? _

Then her voice echoed throughout the otherwise silent room. "Then how can you go out in the daytime?"

Alice and I exchanged shocked glances. _I didn't see that one coming, _she admitted.

"We- that is… our skin…" I shook my head at a total loss for words.

"The sun doesn't hurt us, Bella. But it does reveal us for what we are."

Noting Bella's look of confusion, she added, "Edward will show you sometime."

"Uh-huh," Bella nodded slowly. "So do you drink blood?" She wrinkled her nose delicately.

"Yes. But our family- we're different from others of our kind. We only hunt animals." I spoke slowly, reassuringly.

"Oh good!" She let out the breath of air she had been holding.

"You still should have told me earlier. It's rather unnerving to learn that I've been living in a house full of vampires!" Alice sat next to her, and Bella nudged her playfully. "But I think that's better than robots. It's more interesting, anyway!"

My eyes widened in shock. No amount of speculation should have been able to prepare her for this, yet there she sat, joking about it! I had to make her see the danger she was in. _The danger Alice had put her in. _

"We don't drink from humans… But we still pose you a grave threat. We _are_ killers, Bella. Never forget that."

Alice hissed at me in annoyance.

Her voice rang firmly in my mind, _Stop being such a DUMBASS, Edward! Don't you see how well she's taking this? Do you __**want **__her to run away?! _

"It's okay, Edward. I trust you both," she smiled at Alice. "So, Rose and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme…" she trailed off.

"Yep! Carlisle changed us! Well, all accept Jasper. We were all-" I cut her off with a soft growl.

I didn't want Bella to hear about that… She didn't need to know anything about our transformations. Ever.

Alice huffed at me.

"Do you all have special _talents?_"

"No. You already know about Alice and I, and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions; but gifts like that are more the exception than the rule."

Her eyes widened in recognition. "That day you came back! And I felt _so calm_ despite the situation… That was Jasper?"

I nodded as Alice spoke, "We each carry our strongest traits into this life, where they are greatly amplified. Jasper was very charismatic in his human life."

"Is there anything… else that I should know? Or, maybe, be careful of?" Bella asked quietly.

"Just try not to, you know… open up a vein or anything. Especially around Jasper. He's still new to our way of life, and his self control is not where it should be," I said, ignoring Alice's icy stare.

Bella nodded, but otherwise remained silent. She poured herself another shot.

"Oh! What happens when you drink, Alice?"

Alice made a disgusted face, "Nothing _happens.._. Save for having to gag it back up later. Human food to us is… rather repulsive, kind of like eating dirt."

Bella giggled, "I ate dirt once, on a dare."

"You are a very, very strange creature, Bella Swan," I breathed.

She smiled shyly, and then gave Alice a hug and a meaningful look before standing.

"I um, I have something to show you, Edward," she motioned to the staircase that lead to the second floor.

Alice's silent giggle echoed through my mind as I picked Bella up and ran with her upstairs.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I set her on her feet. "It's too easy to be myself around you… and I'm just so… I'm excited?"

In that moment, I could have never accurately described the feeling… I was swimming in a sea of elation. Happiness I hadn't felt in so long consumed me, completely disrupting my usually eloquent speaking abilities… There wasn't another creature on the planet that could have made me feel that way, and it was in that instant that I knew, without a shred out doubt, that I loved her.

I smiled to myself. If Jasper had been home, he'd probably be bouncing off the walls, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"You didn't run, Bella," I marveled, barely above a whisper.

Her answering laughter was glorious… as if fearing me was the most ludicrous concept ever conceived.

"Why on _earth_ would I do that? I told you, I trust you." She grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers.

I raised our joined hands to my lips and carefully brushed a kiss across her knuckles.

I paused, and watched in amazement as the hues of her mind intensified. They grew brighter, swelling to consume her every thought as a tangible sense of sheer bliss radiated from her. She smiled, and the frantic pulsing of color became noticeably louder… or was that her heart?

She stood on the tips of her toes and gently bounced up to plant a quick kiss on my cheek.

She shot me a shy look before staring intently at her feet; she then drew her lower lip between her teeth and began gnawing at it. I smiled down at her and ran my thumb across her lip, freeing it from those abusive teeth.

_If it takes the rest of my existence, I __**will**__ make myself worthy of this strange, glorious creature._

She looked up at me, and I was locked in her starry-eyed gaze. "I still have something to show you," she breathed.

She moved to open the door, but before she could reach the handle, I swiftly repositioned her. With her back pressed flush against the door, I pinned her there with my body. She was looking at my eyes, but her mind was totally occupied with images of my lips. A small version of Bella was halted mid-stride, shouting and gesturing wildly at my mouth. I chuckled softly; _I should have known Bella's conscious would have a visual representation. _

I moved in slowly, ensuring total control over the monster within, and lightly brushed my lips against hers. I skimmed my nose along her jaw, torturing myself with her scent. I lifted my lips to her ear and softly whispered, "You're going to have to get used to being treated like a lady. At least as far as doors go…" before snaking my hand around her waist, and opening the door with the other.

She gave me a cute little pout before disentangling herself from me, and walked into the room.

The air was heavily saturated with her autumnal scent; somehow I only caught the briefest hint of smoke. I choked back the venom that began seeping into my mouth.

_Just ignore the fact that you're in her room… Her wonderfully scented room. Just the two of you. _

I preoccupied myself by mentally cataloguing everything in sight.

Her room was oddly decorated in a mixture of contemporary and baroque pieces of furniture. A large collection of vinyl records and CDs were scattered in stacks around the room, along with an array of different art media. It somehow gave the room a comforting note of chaos. _Gingerbread Coffin _softly tinkled through the stereo sitting atop her dresser, where the drawers were slung open, and stuffed with papers, rather than clothes. Several beautiful paintings adorned the dark purple walls, but my eyes were instantly drawn to the one hanging above her bed.

A mix of blue, amber, and white swirled around an incredibly intricate filigree-style pattern, flecked with bits of gold and streaks of copper paint. It was almost like a sunset, but colored in cool tones, and embellished in a way that only Bella's mind was capable of. The piece was abstract in nature, but I instantly knew what it was. I had seen the same image flash through Bella's mind many times...

Her voice came softly from the opposite corner of the room. "It's what I see when I'm with you."


	7. Chapter Seven Part One

SEVEN

_**Bella **_

"It's what I see when I'm with you," I said softly.

Edward ripped his eyes away from the painting and slowly turned towards me. He walked over and looked down at me; his eyes darkened as emotions of unfathomable intensity flashed across his face.

"Bella…" He breathed my name like a quiet prayer.

Ever so slowly he extended his hand to my face. His fingers grazed along my jaw, holding my face in his palm as his thumb whispered across my cheek. He raised his other hand to my neck, handling me like the most fragile of ornaments… as if I'd shatter if he looked at me too hard.

I looked back at him, frozen in place by the amazing sensation of his skin against mine. It was a cold fire that rippled across my flesh at each point of contact; sinking into every inch of my body as the electricity of it poured into my blood and ignited my mind.

I tried my best to formulate some coherent thought, to vocalize my silent questions. I was desperate for some reassurance of my own sanity, to be told that this obsession was healthy.

That it was right.

Whatever.

He leaned in and touched his forehead to mine. I nearly gasped when I looked into his eyes. They were pitch black and dancing with little shimmers of light, as if stars of the night's sky were ripped from the heavens and embedded therein. _And so fucking beautiful. _

I reached for him with a timid, unsteady hand, tracing my fingers across the perfect, stony skin of his temple. I wondered if he could see the thousands of questions that flickered behind my eyes and blinded me; if he could feel the way the uncertainty bubbled up in my lungs and choked me.

He smiled softly and turned his face lightly into my hand. "My Bella," he breathed.

The cool air of his breath fanned across my palm and I shivered involuntarily. I felt his lips stretch into a smile on my skin, against which he then laid several soft, slow kisses. It was all of the reassurance I needed in that moment. I wound my arms around him and clutched his body to mine.

A sharp rap against my door resonated throughout the room; harshly bursting our blissful little bubble.

He growled in annoyance and pulled me to his side. He buried his face in my hair and whispered softly, "It's Alice."

"Bel-la!" she trilled.

"No, go away," I mumbled like a cranky child.

Angelic laughter floated through the door, followed swiftly by a teasing "Nuh-uh!"

I heard and felt Edward's muffled chuckle, his face still buried in my hair.

"Well, come in then."

The door swung open to reveal the petite vampire, a wicked grin stretched across her face.

"_Awww_! Aren't you two cute?!" she giggled.

Tiny Voice hissed in displeasure and grumbled something about plans for barricading the door.

"I have a surprise for you!" She skipped over to me and entwined both of her tiny arms around my free one.

Edward planted a quick kiss on my forehead before releasing me into Alice's tiny clutches.

Leading me into the hallway, Alice took an unusual parental tone, "And don't you dare try to block off that door, Bella! I'll just make you fix it after I break it down." Edward's laughter sounded from somewhere behind us.

Alice swerved into the kitchen and released my arm. "Make yourself something to eat while I make some last-minute preparations! I'll be back in 15 minutes."

I rustled through the cabinets and fixed myself a bowl of cereal, humming to myself. As I drowned the little Chex squares in milk, I couldn't help but let my mind wander… It found its way to back to Edward, mostly. I tried in vain to elaborate my obsession with him. I tried to reason with myself – I was falling too hard and too fast, surrendering my emotions to a man about whom I knew so little. But he knew practically everything about me. Not only did I flat out tell him about my… erm, _mental situation…_ but he could actually _see _it. And he didn't run away, screaming, or usher in the men in white coats. His understanding and appreciation of me was too much to overlook. No one else had ever known me that way, no one else ever could.

I was pleasantly surprised by Edward's confession – that he thought _I _would be the one running away – and I was totally thrilled that we each could dispel one another's fears so nonchalantly.

_Oh, you're a vampire? Well I'm insane, so it's all gravy, baby. _

The truth is, his explanation could have been just about anything – vampire, werewolf, alien life form, radioactive spider miss-hap… and I wouldn't have been surprised. When you're confronted with such odd behavior for months on end, you begin to suspect things - wild, outlandish things – because nothing else would ever make sense. So when you're finally told the truth- it's more like finding that last piece of a puzzle than being totally shocked.

And plus- the whole vampire thing is way sexier than radioactivity.

No matter what, I doubt I could ever bring myself to stay away from Edward. Everything felt so _right_ with him… perfectly natural, like breathing. _And equally as essential to my existence._ Whenever he was near, every inch of my body screamed in recognition, like my soul was trying to rip itself free of this mortal coil and reunite with its other half. The intensity of his presence was enough to leave me completely devoid of logical thought, leaving me to do what _feels right_ instead of _sounds right._

'_You're sounding like a goddamn Hallmark card right about now…' _Tiny Voice feigned aggravation, but deep down she was swooning.

I was bitch-slapped from my little reverie by a quick succession of sounds; breaking glass, a muffled thud, Alice's high trill of laughter, and a low rumbling growl.

I gasped in shock and ran to the stairs, before something outside caught my eye.

Edward was standing in the yard, sneering towards the sky, shaking little slivers of glass from his tousled bronze hair.

I threw the backdoor open and ran to him.

"Shit! Edward! Are you alright?!" I reached for his hand.

"He's just fine," a voice thick with laughter called. "Only his pride is bruised, I assure you."

I turned to see Alice's petite frame hanging partially out of the shattered second story window as she clutched her stomach and tried unsuccessfully to suppress her amusement.

My gaze flicked between Edward and Alice impatiently, waiting for an explanation.

"Alice just likes to pretend she's not so _old_ sometimes by playing children's games," he growled.

Alice stuck out her tiny tongue. "Sore loser!"

She straightened herself and stepped out of the window, falling to the earth with a quiet little _thump_, and rising quickly to take my arm. "I've been trying for _ages_ to trip him, you see... childish, I know… but whatever." She waved her hand dismissively. "It's harder than you'd think! What with his speed and the whole mind reading thing…"

"So you tripped him… out the window?" I looked to Edward, who was struggling with keeping his smile at bay, pressing his lips into a thin line as they tugged up at the corners.

"That part was more accidental than anything," she admitted sheepishly.

A familiar, bubbly sensation rushed through me, and before I knew it, Alice and I were curled around each other, overcome by a fit of giggles. When I could finally breathe again, I rose and moved cautiously towards him. I held my arms out for a hug, but he shook his headand took a step back.

"Sorry, love, but there seems to be a bit of glass… wouldn't want to cut you." He pulled out that damn crooked smile, and I could only nod weakly in response as he began to unbutton his shirt.

I stood, slack-jawed as he slowly shrugged out of the garment, revealing his _absolutely fucking gorgeous _bare torso.

He stood smiling down at me, a goddamn vision of sculpted perfection, all rippling muscle and perfect flesh. My tongue moved to lick my lips of its own volition as my eyes raked over every inch of him.

"You should take… a shower. To, you know. Get the... Glass off?" I squeaked.

'_Yeah, the glass. Pretend like you're not totally drooling over the idea of him dripping wet in your shower. Smooth, Bella.' _

Tiny Voice donned a tool belt and high-tailed it up the stairs, wailing, '_I'll sabotage all of the other bathrooms, then he'll have to shower in our room!' _

I sighed heavily, willing the explicit images from my mind, praying that he hadn't seen them. I then looked up at Edward, only to see his lips curved up at the corners, his eyes dancing with laughter. His knowing smirk told me he had seen everything.

"I think I'll take you up on that. A shower sounds wonderful," he said with a teasing tone in his voice.

I smiled weakly in return and nodded. "I'll see you in a bit then." Cautiously, he placed a gentle kiss on the top of my hand before releasing it.

I made my way to my bedroom and swiftly shut the door.

I focused on steadying my labored breath, reciting the principals of the color wheel to keep my mind from wandering back to Edward… stark naked in the hot shower, soap bubbles cascading down his-

_FOCUS! _

My eyes fell on my most recent, and still incomplete, painting. _The perfect distraction! _And hell, I still had deadlines to meet. I doubt my teachers would excuse any late work because I was living in a house full of vampires.

'_Sorry, no sculpting for me, Professor Newton! My bloodthirsty roommates would just find too much pleasure in me accidentally stabbing myself with an embossing stylus, you see.' _

With a sigh, I began to pull out some paint and clean brushes.

I ran my fingers through my crazed tresses, securing them to the back of my head with a few firm twists and a paintbrush. I hit the play button of my iPod and closed my eyes. _Harvest _started and I hummed along with the music as my mind prickled in time with the beat. I swayed my hips and softly sang along with the words as I allowed the music to invade my every sense. The gentle electric notes trickled down my spine as the soft acoustic moans tugged against every muscle in my body. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

What I saw staring back at me wasn't my canvas - but a pair of large, expressive amber eyes.

_**Edward**_

I was so smitten. My angel had actually been concerned for _my safety_ after that little tumble out the window.

'_Oh, if she only knew how durable I really am.' _ I smiled to myself as I balled up my torn clothes and tossed them into the garbage.

I took a quick shower, freeing myself from any remaining shreds of glass. They fell to the tiled floor with gentle little clicks as I ran my hands through my hair. After ensuring that I was totally shard-free I dressed myself in a pair of dark jeans and a tight black shirt, and made my way to Bella's room.

After getting no response from my knocks, I decided to crassly let myself in.

She stood in the corner, wild auburn hair tied behind her head as she just barely danced and sang along with some music. Her big doe eyes were closed as I approached, and if she heard me, she gave no indication. I watched with rapt attention as she continued what I assumed was a pre-painting ritual.

I stood before her, inches from her lovely face as her mind's vision swirled. The hues seemed to trickle from her head all the way down her body, turning into magnificent little sensations that ran across her milky skin. If I focused just hard enough, I could feel each of those wonderful things right along with her.

The music was doing amazing things to her body… as she swayed gently in time with the beat, each individual note registered somewhere deep within her, tickling flesh, plucking at tendons, and caressing bone.

She then opened those big eyes to me, and I held back a chuckle as she jumped in surprise.

_**Bella**_

"Hello, love," the wet-haired god said. His breath fanned across my face, smelling like warm honey and spring lilacs.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the sudden sight of him seemed to fry my brain's speech centers.

Tiny drops of water beaded down the mess of his hair, the moisture darkening it to a delicious light chocolate and caramel color. Some rebellious strands of it hung across his face and swept over his eyes, seeming to scream _"Hey! Someone sex me, already!" _

Oh _gladly_, Edward.

I reached up to him and pushed the wayward hair from his face, then pulled him down to me and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

_And yes, he does taste just as good as he looks. _

His lips pulled up into a perfect little smile before he pressed them against my own.

"So how did Alice manage to launch you out of the window, anyway?" I mumbled, desperate to distract myself from the lewd images flickering through my mind.

He smiled at the floor and ruffled the hair on the back of his head. "She's getting better at hiding her thoughts from me… She can only hold it for a few minutes at a time… but I should have known. Translating 13th century hymns usually means trouble…" He chuckled softly, looking almost… _embarrassed?! _

"Anyway… She was half way through the Dies Irae - auf Deutsch, simultaneously discussing her plans for this evening, when she got me. She hooked her little foot around my ankle mid-stride, and my shoulder kind of took out the window." He grinned at me, adding, "We've had this little bet going for about thirty years now… I guess this means I owe her a car…"

I bit my lip to control my laughter and asked if he had any specific car in mind.

"I caught her ogling a 911 turbo at the airport last year… I'm thinking that would be appropriate, don't you?"

"Sure?" _Weird, strange, beautiful man, anything you say. _

"You should get it in yellow. I think she'd like that," I added.

The ear-piercing squeal that sounded from down the hall confirmed my assumption.

We exchanged amused glances as I heard Alice's delicate little steps dancing towards my door. She threw it open without knocking, dashed into the room and swept me into a tight hug.

"Bella I love you! Now come on, we've got work to do."

I allowed her to lead me without question until she pulled me into her room, towards the open window.

"ALICE! Don't even think about it! I'm not nearly as durable as Edward!"


	8. Chapter Seven Part Two

_**Edward**_

"_Her breath began to speak as she stood right in front of me _

_Color of her eyes were the color of insanity_

_Crushed beneath her wave, like a ship I could not reach the shore_

_We're all just dancers, on the Devil's Dance Floor." _

I chuckled softly as Bella began to tug against Alice's grasp. _Did she actually think my sister would toss her out of a second story window? _

Alice released her, shooting Bella a quizzical look. "I wasn't actually going to… Anyway, here," she said, shoving a garment bag into Bella's hands.

Bella held the bag nervously, awaiting further explanation.

"Jasper and Tanya have decided to come back early. They'll be here in about an hour."

Bella turned to me, a mix of concern and anger flickering across her features.

"It'll be fine, Bella," Alice soothed. "Now, out!" she shooed me.

I hugged Bella tightly, resting my forehead against hers. I gave her a quick kiss before making my way out the door.

Whatever plans Alice had in store for my love would likely require the majority of the next hour, so I made my way downstairs and took a seat before my piano. The notes poured from my mind through my hands; the slow, melancholy tone drifting throughout the house as I played. I held a picture of Bella in my mind as inspiration, trying to capture even a modicum of her beauty in the song.

I stopped abruptly when I heard Alice's door creak open and flashed to the base of the stairs in a fraction of a second. What I saw there damn near knocked the breath out of me.

My Bella gave me a shy smile as she carefully descended the stairs, dressed in a beautiful, tauntingly tight little black dress. The low-cut neckline displayed her – _ahem - _assets in a way that did terrible things to my self-control, the hem rested mid-thigh, emphasizing her long, smooth legs. Her hair fell against her shoulders in soft curls, her makeup lightly done, accentuating her lovely features rather than masking them. I could barely contain my excitement or impatience and as she reached the last two steps I wound my arms around her and whisked her from the stairs.

I held her to me as I ran my lips over her neck, breathing deeply and relishing every lick of fire that raged in my throat. "You look absolutely stunning, love," I whispered.

Her answering blush was the most beautiful thing ever beheld – easily outshining any sunset. Her mind's light shined brightly, a soft burgundy color haloed an image of our embrace as I basked in the warm, fuzzy glow of it all.

I was so utterly consumed by out interactions that I barely registered Alice's presence, not to mention her hushed words of "they're here" as she flitted to the door.

I felt Bella tense slightly in my arms and gave her a few quick, reassuring kisses. "Has Alice divulged her secret plans for this evening, my dear?" I asked softly.

She simply shook her head and pressed herself further into me as Alice opened the front door.

Alice dove into Jasper's waiting arms and I felt a wave of intense adoration and love wash over the room. They both stood entwined for several long seconds, staring into one another's eyes, before moving into the house arm-in-arm.

I gave both Tanya and Jasper a quick hello before the five of us took up seats in the living room. Bella and I sat together on her favorite Chaise Lounge, Alice and Jasper on the opposite couch next to Tanya.

Jasper shot me a quizzical look, taking in the affectionate atmosphere surrounding Bella and I. '_What the hell did I miss, Edward?' _he asked silently, his mental voice laced with mirth. '_You guys are like two love sick puppies!' _

I laughed softly, unable to control my delight at his assessment… of the _two of us_. I focused a bit more into his mind, on the emotions that Bella was emanating. The tone of her feelings matched mine almost perfectly- unbridled elation and… _love?_ And a twinge of anger whenever she looked at Tanya.

I entwined her fingers with my own, raising our joined hands to my lips to plant a long, soft kiss against her knuckles. At this Jasper broke out in a fit of laughter, and Alice looked decidedly thrilled, bouncing slightly and clapping her tiny hands together.

"So!" she announced loudly. "Who's up for a few late-night adventures?"

Tanya's face lit up as she turned towards me. "Sounds fun. Maybe we could go to a club... I love to dance," she said in what I assume she believed to be a seductive tone – but sounded instead like a human infected with a bad case of laryngitis.

Bella's eyes grew wide in anger, her hand clenched around mine with such force that I knew she must be hurting herself. Alice shot her a stern "don't you dare" look, while mentally cautioning me.

I traced gentle circles on the top of my love's hand as I spoke. "Yes, _Bella and I _do as well." _Be civil, Edward. Don't forget who you are just because of one aggravating bitch… _

I saw tiny flickers of violent images racing through my love's mind, and I almost laughed at the notion of my Bella literally ripping Tanya's head off.

'_She'd make one hell of a newborn_,' Alice silently teased. The very idea set off a menacing growl, low in my chest.

Jasper sent waves of calm throughout the room and I took a deep, unnecessary breath as Bella slowly relaxed.

Bella then took me by surprise, jumping from the couch, never breaking her firm hold on my hand; I complied as she tugged me up with her.

"Why don't we get going, then?" she addressed the room firmly.

Alice bounced up in confirmation and the five of us made our way to the garage.

Alice, Jasper, and Tanya took the Volvo, while Bella and I rode in my Aston Martin…Partly so we could easily get Bella something to eat later, if she liked, and partly so we needn't be subjected to Tanya's Perma-PMS bullshit.

Bella rummaged through a book of CDs, unabashedly delighted with one particular find. She slipped the disc into the player and flipped several tracks in. _Devil's Dance Floor _blared over the sound system as Bella sang along happily.

"_But nothing ever came, from a life that was a simple one. So pull yourself together girl, and have a little fun." _

Bella turned in her seat and smiled sweetly at me before a wicked grin overtook her features. "I have an idea," she said, turning back to the windshield.

I waited silently for several long, curious seconds before I realized what she was doing. Individual letters clumped together erratically, each seeming to correspond with a different color and texture.

'_Hi, Edward,'_ she spelled.

I laughed heartily, completely astounded by my love's clever mind.

"Hi, Bella," I responded aloud.

'_Now I don't have to feel so left out of your little secret conversations,'_ she spelled in vibrant calligraphic letters.

I pulled into the parking structure where we would meet up with the others, and headed straight to the top level. Once parked, I turned to her and smiled warmly. I extended my hand to brush against her face and she held it there, allowing the warmth of her skin to seep into me. I shuddered involuntarily as she blushed, drastically increasing the heat beneath my hand.

She gave me a coy little smile before slipping out of the car and sauntering over towards the edge of the building.

She hopped onto the structure's ledge, her back pressed against the metal railing as she leaned her head backwards. I ran to her side and wrapped my arms securely around her waist.

"What on earth are you doing, Bella?!" _Besides scaring the goddamn life out of me! … Un-life… Whatever. _

She sighed heavily, her head still tilted backwards - exposing the length of her tender throat. "It's all about perspective, Edward. How else would you expect to freshen your views of the world, if you're always looking at it the same way?" she stated simply.

So odd were the workings of her mind! Not only were they intensely beautiful, but completely wondrous in their off-beat conception.

I slid my hands up her back and cradled her head as I pulled her upright towards me. Her pupils dilated slightly as she sat up, quickly planting her lips on mine, but breaking our contact all too soon.

"Woo… head rush," she giggled.

I heard the familiar purr of the Volvo's engine echoing through the lower levels and rushed to make good on our remaining seconds alone. I laid several slow kisses against her exposed clavicle, utterly delighted to hear her heart flutter in response.

My ministrations were interrupted by the harsh sound of squealing tires as the Volvo whipped towards us.

Alice launched herself from the car before it came to a stop, her thoughts raging. '_Damnit, Edward! If I ever have to be cooped up like that with that self-involved bitch again, I'm going to fucking kill her!' _

I shot her an apologetic look as I held Bella closer to me.

Tanya's quick jealous glance didn't go unnoticed by Bella; she became suddenly very interested in her own feet as her arms tightened around me.

_If it stayed, I'd never leave it_

_If that turned around I'd grieve _

_The special dirty things _

_That we used to talk about _

_I mean that loving you is strange _

_And adored by me throughout _

_Someday soon you'll find that someone_

_Waiting for the chance to beat you _

_Drooling on the set to feel you,_

_Blessing you with every kiss. _

We arrived at the fashionably shabby club on foot, bypassing the lengthy line of people and heading straight to the doormen. I slipped them each a small fold of bills and they ushered us inside to the upper level of the club.

Jasper snaked his arm around Alice's waist as they both headed to the dance floor while Bella went straight to the bar. She expertly wedged herself between the mass of patrons and extended her money across the countertop, getting the bartender's immediate attention. She returned triumphantly to me moments later, a tall glass of mixed liquors in hand.

We took our seats at a small table along the outskirts of the dance floor. I watched with rapt attention as she took a delicate sip from her potent concoction.

"Have you ever been here before?" She leaned closer to me, as if I couldn't hear her over the music.

I shook my head, "I don't really… go out much. It's a recent trend that Alice has been subjecting me to. Though your presence makes the experience infinitely more enjoyable."

She smiled sweetly at me before her eyes returned to her drink.

My attention was then captured by Tanya's familiarly irritating mental voice. She was planning on a repeat performance of that kitchen scene. _Can she not take a hint? _I found her close proximity to be positively abhorrent and had no desire to keep her company in the ways that she frequently envisioned.

I quickly stood and lifted Bella from her seat, pulling her back against my chest and wrapping my arms around her protectively. I laid several soft kisses against her exposed shoulder, delighted by Tanya's internal grumblings as she turned her attention elsewhere.

Massive Attack's _Angel _began to play over the speakers. The music's thumping bass line reverberated through every possible surface. I watched as it traveled upwards through my love's feet, pulsating through her veins in time with her heartbeat. She spun around to face me; her eyes darkened with an almost animalistic desire as she grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

She wound her arms around my neck as she began to sway alluringly in time with the beat. I placed my hands on her lower back and pulled her against me, biting back a groan as her chest repeatedly brushed against my own.

Bella continued her entrancing movements as I trailed my hands down her sides, unable to control the hiss that escaped my lips when I found how high the dress had ridden up her creamy thighs.

_Stitches _thudded throughout the club as her lips stretched up in a playful smile. She turned and pressed her ass against my body's uncontrollable response to her bewitching dance.

I briefly wondered if I should feel embarrassed, or that I was somehow demeaning her. When her breath hitched, and her head rolled back in response, I quickly squashed such insecure notions. I wanted her. In every way.

And it seemed she felt the same…

I ran my hands along her stomach as she continued her rapturous movements.

_So precious you know _

_This hate of mine exploded_

_I'm deranged you know_

_I will never be the same _

I leaned down and buried my face in her hair, embracing with open arms the fire that her scent set ablaze within.

I planted my hands on her hips, reveling in the way the bones there shifted and rolled against my palms as she swayed. Bella began to grind against me and my breath caught in my throat. I held her against me firmly, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "You will be the death of me, Bella Swan." I nearly moaned the words, my voice rough with desire.

She turned to face me, giggling softly as Flo Rida's _Right Round _began.

She sauntered away towards our table, where Alice and Jasper were now sitting.

Jasper shot me a knowing smirk as I took a seat and pulled my love into my lap.

She sighed contently and resumed sipping on her drink.

"That was rather enjoyable, Edward. May I count on a repeat performance when we get home?" she spelled.

_Fuck… If I could still blush… _

Jasper held his fist over his mouth to muffle his laughter. _Lust and insecurity simultaneously, brother? What on earth is that girl doing to you? _

I growled at him, the pitch too low for Bella to hear. I didn't, however, count on her being able to _feel _the soft rumble in my chest. She shifted in my lap and gave me a quizzical look.

I responded with a sheepish grin and a shrug of my shoulders.

"Alice, I must thank you for arranging this little outing," I called over the table, a desperate attempt to change the subject.

Alice beamed at me in appreciation. "Where would you like to go next?!" she squealed, bouncing lightly in her seat.

"Maybe we should get back, it's probably far past a certain someone's bedtime," a grating voice chimed from behind.

I felt Bella's entire body tense against me as her mind turned dark.

Tanya pulled up a chair to my right, shamelessly flashing the table a shot of her panties as she crossed her legs. _Fucking Skag. _

"The hooker-boots are a little over-kill, Tanya. We already know how trashy you are, so there's no need to advertise," I seethed.

She rolled her heavily made-up eyes and turned to Alice. "There's a much better club three blocks down, we should go there. All of the humans here are _terribly boring." _

Bella rummaged violently through her tiny clutch purse, drawing out a cigarette and lighting it quickly.

"Shit-fucking-bitch-slut! Going to fucking kill her! Tear her apart and burn the pieces," she mentally spelled in scratchy, angry red letters.

I glanced towards Jasper, who was standing still as stone as a look of utter agony ripped across his face.

"Sorry, Jasper," Bella muttered. "I need a fucking drink."

I followed her silently as she hurried down the stairwell and out to the street below. Her every movement held an edge of frantic violence. She stomped down the sidewalk, as if with each step she was trying to _hurt _the cement underfoot.

She swerved suddenly, darting across the road to the first bar she laid eyes on. She held her ID out at arm's length, in the face of the bouncer as she entered. I passed the neck-less doorman without question, asking myself what would compel her to treat herself this way. Whatever it was, I wanted to fix it.

I took a seat next to her at the bar, watching silently as she ordered a double shot of Patron.

She gulped it down and quickly motioned to the bartender for another.

She turned towards me slowly, her eyes narrowed, her thoughts swirling in a darkened volatile storm, daring me to speak.

And I didn't speak – not a single word as she ordered several more rounds, her mind never calming, the sickening, crackling assault on her senses never ebbing. I simply grasped her hand in mine, rubbing tiny circles against her flesh.

And how I wanted to do more. To speak soft words of comfort, to make everything better for her.

But somehow I knew that wasn't what she needed in that moment… I would sit silently at her side for all eternity if that is what she required.

She then slid, a little less than gracefully, from the bar stool and lit a cigarette; slamming a fistful of bills onto the bar before walking silently outside.

We made our way to our lot, where Alice, Jasper and Tanya were already waiting around the Volvo.

_'Stupid little girl. Don't know what the hell Edward sees in her… she's no fun at all!' _Tanya's internal bitch-voice jeered.

I shot Tanya a murderous glare, unable to control the feral growl that rippled through me.

"If you're terribly fond of breathing, I'd suggest that you learn to control your thoughts, Tanya," I seethed.

Her once pleasant-looking face was then the most heinous thing I'd ever beheld as her features twisted up in a satisfied little smirk.

"Please take me home, Edward," Bella barely whispered.

We made the drive home quickly, in silence save for the one song, _ZYQ9_, that Bella insisted blasting on repeat.

Not waiting for my assistance, Bella threw open the car door and staggered into the house.

She kicked off her shoes and shoved a CD into the stereo system. _Volture _rang loudly throughout the house as Bella tried to drown her thoughts in the music – and more tequila.

Alice, Jasper and Tanya bustled through the door, each bombarding me with their agitated thoughts.

Alice and Jasper's thoughts held mostly concern for Bella, while Tanya's were venomous and self-involved, as always.

We all took our seats in the living room; trying in vain to uphold some semblance of civility, I suppose.

Bella reclined against my chest as Alice, Jasper and Tanya sat once again on the opposite couch.

Bella's stomach suddenly growled angrily in hunger. It was nearly two in the morning, and she hadn't eaten since late afternoon. I felt instantly remorseful for not being more attentive to her needs.

"Honestly, honey. I don't know what everyone sees in you. You're more of a burden than anything."

In an instant I was on my feet, inches from Tanya's face, roaring in sheer fucking anger.

Bella calmly stood and walked towards us. I complied as she gently nudged me to the side.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Tanya." She sounded genuinely remorseful. "But it would appear that Edward has made his choice. Maybe he prefers a burden to a bitch. And _sadly_… I can't bring myself to care too much about what a _wretched cunt_ like _you_ has to say."

Tanya rose from her seat and glared angrily at my love. A threatening growl rumbled deep in my chest as I felt my body lower slightly, ready to tear Tanya into tiny bitch-shreds the instant her thoughts turned violent.

Bella smiled sweetly as she pulled back her fist and aimed for Tanya's face.

Alice sprang from her seat and deftly caught Bella's wrist. "Allow me," she said.

And with that, Alice's tiny fist shot through the air, landing against Tanya's check with a sickening _crack._ Tanya stumbled backwards and clutched her face, the underlying structure of which was noticeably displaced.

Ensuring that her point would be clearly made, Alice then knocked her to the floor. "If you ever insult my family again, Tanya," she spat, leaning menacingly over her crumpled form. "May god have mercy on you… Because I sure as hell won't."


	9. Chapter Seven Part Three

"_You are calm and reposed, let your beauty unfold. _

_Pale white like the skin stretched over your bones._

_Spring keeps you ever close, you are second hand smoke. _

_You are so fragile and thin, standing trial for your sins. _

_Holding on to yourself the best you can. _

_You are the smell before rain, you are the blood in my veins."_

_**Bella **_

I fixed my eyes on Edward's tense form where he stood staring out the window, a final slam of the front door marking the bitch's departure.

Tiny Voice pranced about the room, tossing about confetti and merrily belting out "Ding, dong, the witch is dead!"

He turned to me then, his amber eyes silently pleading. "Bella, I'm so sor-"

"No! Don't you dare apologize for anything! I don't want to hear it, you have nothing to be sorry for." I then placed my hands over my ears and started humming to myself, not caring one bit that I was acting like such a child.

"Bella!" he scolded as he reached for my hands.

I somehow managed to avoid his grasp as I spun to the side and ran around my room, singing the first song that came to mind at the top of my lungs.

"It's been getting so hard, living with the things you do to me. My dreams are getting so strange, I'd like to tell you everything I see…"I leapt to my bed and bounced in place, trying to anticipate his next move. "I see a man at the back, as a matter of fact his eyes are as red as the sun!"

His gorgeous lips were tense as they formed words silent to me, trying desperately to control the smile that threatened to overtake his otherwise stern façade.

"And the girl in the corner, let no one ignore her, cause she thinks she's the passionate one!" I danced in place tauntingly, swaying my hips and sticking out my chest. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! And the man in the back said everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz!"

I was suddenly wrapped up in his cage-like arms, his cool lips pressed to my own as my hands twisted in his hair.

He pulled back swiftly and grinned. "I'm sorry."

I huffed in irritation. I was too easily distracted.

Especially by beautiful men and their dazzling kissing abilities.

Edward resumed his position at the window. The muted sun set his bronzed hair alight and danced across his defined features.

I laughed quietly as I dipped a large round brush into the white paint, feeling suddenly very inspired by the beautiful man at my side.

Seeing this, Edward said,You must be behind on your work. I'll let you get back to your painting."

"No, don't be silly!" I spun around to him and accidentally poked the brush into his shirt.

"Oh damnit! I'm so sorry, Edward!" I fumbled, truly embarrassed at my carelessness.

He simply shook his head and smiled at me deviously. My heart fluttered in my chest and my eyes grew wide as he once again removed his shirt. _Edward Cullen is a nefarious tease. _

"I should take care of this before a stain sets, right?" He stared down at me, his voice a mockery of concern.

I managed a short, "Mmm-hm," as he balled the shirt up and tossed it over his shoulder.

"So are you just looking for excuses to get half-naked around me now?"

"I'm sorry, Bella, but you're the one that mistook my shirt for a canvas."

I briefly considered tackling him to my bed and attacking his bare flesh with my mouth… but surely that plan would be foiled as soon as I tried to take him down. _Like lunging at a brick wall- I'd certainly splinter a few bones in the process._

But I so wanted, no - _needed_ to have my mouth against him, to lavish his icy chest with my tongue and do evil, wicked things to him until he begged for forgiveness.

Edward growled in response to my mental image. Next thing I knew, I was laying on my bed pinned beneath him, my neck being attacked by cool, open-mouthed kisses. He licked along the hollow of my throat, up my jaw, and took my earlobe gently between his lips before firmly turning my face away from him. His cold breath raised the hair along my neck as he whispered, "You have no idea what you do to me, Bella. How hard it is to resist the call of your blood and body simultaneously…"

"Then why… how do you?" I asked, genuinely curious.

His eyes grew wide and angry. I worried about why I had just upset him, but he placed calming hand on my cheek and willed his expression to soften. "You mean more to me than you know, Bella. I don't want to be a monster, to hurt you, to be so _unworthy_ of you…" He closed his mouth abruptly, as if he had said too much.

"Without you the world would hold no meaning, my dear. I could never deprive the world, or myself, of you. I'm really very selfish, you see…" he smiled. "I came so close to losing you… and every fiber of my being abhors the _very notion_ of 'no more Bella'… to such an extent that the baser parts of my consciousness have recognized how essential you are to my very existence… That's all."

"Oh, that's all?" I mocked, swatting his arm playfully. _Fucking OUCH! Don't wince! _

I pushed against his chest, and to my surprise, he fell to the side willingly.

I straddled him and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Stay," I commanded firmly before leaping from him and dashing across the room.

I returned, brush in one hand, palate in the other, only to be greeted by a totally perplexed looking Edward.

"Can I, um," I gnawed my lip. "I know it's kind of weird, but… could I paint on you?"

His smile was totally fucking radiant as he nodded "yes", and I was all sorts of bursting with glee as I dove back to the bed.

"Hold still, okay?"

His body turned to stone beneath my hand. If not for the soft breathing I would have sworn the thing beneath me was a statue.

In slow, teasing strokes I applied the paint to his hips, just above the line of his low-slung belt. I began with white, dabbing accents of black here and there against his already pale body. A pattern of vines and swirls soon emerged, extending to his shoulder, exploding into an interwoven sunburst at his chest. I spent a ridiculous amount of time painting him, worshiping every patch of skin beneath my hands, drinking him in with my eyes…

I stopped and looked down at him.

"You have no idea how good that feels, Bella."

"Then show me, Edward," I teased.

His eyes snapped open, his lusty gaze burning into me. In an instant I was pinned under him again, his legs planted firmly to either side of my own.

I slid my shirt _very _slowly up my torso, taking time to ensure his control. When the shirt finally reached my shoulders he lifted me partially off the bed and swiftly tore it from my body.

He began with black paint, working in quick little strokes around my navel. I closed my eyes and focused intently on the sensation.

He moved straight up, where the gentle stokes flicked across my chest and up my neck. Over and over the brush made its little movements across my body - _flick, flick, flick - _withhis cold fingers randomly slipping down the brush and skimming across my skin.

I moved my hand to steady his, and opened my eyes.

I looked down, and breathed, "beautiful."

"Yes, you are," he smiled.

Our lips met and danced together for a small, but blissful portion of time before he pulled back and flashed me that fucking gorgeous crooked smile. Careful to hold his full weight from me he leaned down and pressed against me. Our bodies joined as he continued the kiss; our torsos slick with paint, smeared with color, and sticking to one another.

I pushed against his chest and he complied, rolling onto his back and flipping me with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my head into his chest, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

"Sleep, my love. I'll be here in the morning," he whispered, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

And so I did, falling swiftly into a peaceful, dreamless sleep against him.

I awoke early next morning, intensely comfortable despite whatever cold granite slab I had passed out on. The light poured through the window and pierced my sleepy eyes; I groaned and rolled away from it- burring my face in my hair. I felt a gentle shaking and shot up in alarm. _Edward_.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to wake you."

Sleep still heavily clouding my mind; I could only shake my head in response.

"You just looked so peaceful sleeping," he chuckled softly. "You'd crush yourself to me and growl anytime I tried to move."

He pulled me against him and kissed me softly, but when he ran his tongue against my lower lip I quickly sat up, barely noticing the way our painted skin peeled apart.

"I need a human minute," I called over my shoulder as I made my way to the bathroom.

After thoroughly brushing my teeth twice I padded back into the room, where Edward was still laying on my bed, a peaceful smile stretched across his lips.

I dove onto him and lavished his face with kisses.

By mid-afternoon we made our way downstairs. I lazed about on the countertop as Edward made breakfast.

Despite not eating for a century he possessed some remarkable culinary skills.

I watched him intently as he turbo-cleaned the kitchen, and halted mid-chew as he bent over to grab something from under the sink. Tiny Voice stood at my side, making lewd squeezy-hand gestures towards him.

_I don't know what it is about him that turns me into some lust-ridden – _

"Eat your waffles, Bella," he commanded, a hint of laughter in his tone.

_Cue the furious blushing_.

I did my best to keep my eyes on the plate as I ate, but my eyes continually wandered… always falling on Edward's muscular form. I was practically drooling at the way his tight t-shirt shifted over his shoulders as he worked, wondering how he could unknowingly seduce me while performing even the most mundane of tasks.

My gaze must have lingered on his ass for a second too long as he turned abruptly, a feigned look of annoyance on his face.

"You know I can't hear you, but I can _see_ everything in your mind, right? So why do you insist on subjecting me to all the ass-shots?"

I grumbled softly to myself, rather embarrassed at having been caught ogling.

He smiled sweetly at me and forked the last bit of waffle on my plate. "Here," he said softly as he lifted the fork to my lips.

I wanted to slap the fork across the room. Waffles be damned! I'd rather have Edward slathered in syrup any day-

Edward dropped the fork as a low growl rumbled deep in his chest. He walked slowly around the counter with predatory With predatory

comma

movements as his darkened eyes burned into mine. He effortlessly lifted me from my seat and sat me on the counter, coming to stand between my legs and pulling my body flush against his. I wove my fingers through his bronze mop of sex-hair and ran my nails across his scalp, eliciting a strange purring sound from him. I wound my legs around his waist, desperately trying to have him closer, silently begging him to never break this wonderful contact.

"Dearest Bella! Where are you?" Alice chimed, as if we were in a game of hide and seek.

Edward mumbled something that sounded almost like 'cock-blocking pixy' as Alice bounced into view. I lowered my legs from his waist but moved my hands to his back, refusing to let him go.

"I've got great news!" she chimed.

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes. Alice gained a more aggravated posture, her hands on her hips in response.

"For the benefit of those in the room who do not hold such an invasive ability as you do, dear brother, perhaps you will allow me to continue?"

He lowered his head to the crook of my neck and sighed heavily, mumbling a soft 'whatever you'd like' into my flesh. I didn't know to whom his words were directed… But that soft vibration in the back of his throat had started again; leaving me barely able to stifle the whimpers and moans that threatened to erupt as he held me tight against his body.

"Bella, Emmett and Rosalie are to be coming for a visit! They're finally returning from their little romp through Europe, and they'll be meeting up here for awhile before we all take a trip to Forks."

I eyed her warily before opening my mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced by the sensation of Edward's icy tongue dragging across my jugular vein.

"Oh come on now! Bella and I need girl time!" She actually stomped her tiny foot to punctuate the sentence.

I looked to Edward, becoming hypnotized by the movements of his strong jaw as he spoke.

Could I lick his face mid-sentence? That would be considered rude, right?

_DAMNIT, focus_!

"…She's utterly breathtaking as it is, so you're just gilding the lily, dear sister."

Alice's face grew serious as she spoke, "They're going to be here in a matter of minutes, so we need to get started."

"Sorry, Alice. Not this time. You'd have to pry her from my cold, dead hands."

I looked to Edward, and then to Alice, unable to control the soft laughter that spilled from my lips.

"Forks?" I questioned in a squeaky voice.

Alice's eyes softened as her gaze met my own. "Yes, we're going to see Carlisle and Esme. It's been a few months, and it's not like we can go to the French Riviera this time of year, with all the sun and what-not. Excellent shopping, though…"

I shook my head slightly, fighting the immense distraction that Edward was imposing.

"How long have they lived there? I spent the last two of my high school years there with my father, Charlie. Why didn't I meet you then?"

Alice smiled sweetly at me, "Carlisle and Esme moved there three years ago, probably just after you left. The siblings and I had already moved to Seattle to attend college."

I felt suddenly solemn as I counted the many months back since I had last seen my father and a handful of childhood friends.

Edward's cool hand began to rub soothing circles against my back. I looked up to him to find a look of concern etched deep into his features.

I quickly brought a random image to mind, a sunflower, and focused intently on the warm, bright colors.

Edward's voice was soft as he asked, "Why don't you come, Bella? You could stay with us. I would love for Esme and Carlisle to meet you."

I began a quick tally of the funds in my meager savings account, silently praying that it would cover the airfare.

Alice's delighted squeal broke my concentration as she leapt the few feet between us and wrapped her tiny arms around Edward and I.

"I don't know that I-"

"Nonsense! I've already taken care of it! And we'll need to hit up some shops downtown before the trip, we're all in desperate need of warmer clothes! But you need to leave now, if you don't want to be late for class."

A quick glance at the clock caused a wave of panic to overtake my senses, and I shot off of the counter and up the stairs with more speed than I knew I possessed.

I was out the front door and down the steps, slinging my backpack on as I ran. I stopped suddenly when I realized I hadn't said goodbye to Edward or Alice. Spinning on my heel, my eyes met Alice's tiny form perched on the balcony. "Bye Alice, I'll see you in a few-"

Strong, cold arms snaked around my waist and lifted me off of the ground as my vision of the world suddenly blurred and the wind whipped against my face. Just as abruptly as it began, all was still, and I was sitting in the cool interior of Edward's car.

"You could have asked for a ride." By the tone in his rich voice, I knew that he was smirking.

I sighed heavily, feeling suddenly quite dizzy. Edward started the engine just as a massive, mud-covered Jeep roared up the drive blasting Gwar's _Wharghoul,_ and I instantly wondered where in the hell someone would find all of that mud in Seattle.

A gigantic bear of a man was behind the wheel, yelling along with the last few words of the songas he cut the engine. The hulking beast I assumed to be Emmett slid out of the Jeep with more grace than someone of his size should be capable, and walked to the hood of the Volvo.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward quickly shake his head 'no' as he put the car in reverse.

Emmett smirked and stooped over the hood, hooking one massive hand under the car just as Edward pressed on the gas. The tires squealed briefly in an act of futility before Edward slammed the car back in park.

"Come on, bro! I only just got here, and you're leaving?!" the giant bellowed.

Edward slammed his fist on the window button, hissing "Can you at least _act_ human? We do have neighbors. And Bella is late for class, you beast."

Emmett quirked his head slightly to the side before his gaze fell on me. His eyes widened and his jaw slackened before abruptly bursting into a fit of deep, rumbling laughter.

Taking advantage of his distraction, Edward threw the car into reverse and sped down the drive, nearly missing the annoyed looking, statuesque blond and her sleek red convertible rocketing towards the house.

After parking swiftly in front of the art building Edward turned to me, a smile playing on his soft lips. He leaned over me, his body looming inches from my own, his face so close I could feel his cool breath fan across my face... I heard a soft click as he opened my door and whispered, "enjoy your class."

As he began to move away I snaked my hand into his hair and pressed his lips firmly against my own. I slid the tip of my tongue across his lower lip and smirked. "Now I will," I breathed, and quickly climbed out of the car.

_**Edward**_

I sighed contentedly as I pulled into our driveway, taking one last long fiery breath of the Bella-soaked air in the car before making my way into the house.

The thoughts of my family raged into my consciousness, punctuated by the occasional accusation courtesy of Rosalie. I took another deep unnecessary breath before crossing the threshold. My eyes caught instantly on my siblings, who were all seated in the living room. Their various states of aggravation clearly displayed by stiffened postures or, in Rose's case, the look of death casted towards me.

I felt like I was walking into an intervention. _Edward, we're all here because we love you, and we need to take care of your Bella-addiction. _

Emmett was the first to stand, clapping a massive paw on my shoulder in greeting.

"Hey, Em. How was the trip?" I asked lightly, ignoring the venomous tirade of Rosalie's thoughts.

"Freekin' awesome, man! We just got into LAX yesterday, Rose and I decided to rent separate cars and race up to Seattle."

He beamed affectionately at his mate, softening her disposition slightly.

"I won," he mock-whispered.

She stiffened immediately, hissing "Well I didn't agree on any off-road tracks, Emmett! You totally cheated."

He smiled sheepishly at her before turning to me. "So, With predatory

comma

when are we heading up to Forks?"

"Our school break is in a little less than a week, so we'll be heading up then," the pixie chimed. "And Bella will be coming with us."

"Oh, really?" Rose huffed.

"Yes," I said firmly.

Her eyes narrowed and her hands clenched. "I can't believe you two. Living with a human? Have you told her about us?"

"She knows," Alice said matter-of-factly.

Rosalie stood suddenly and seethed, "do you have _any idea_ what you've done? How could you behave so recklessly? What if she tells someone? What if something were to happen? Jasper's self-control isn't exactly award-worthy!" Rosalie seethed.

"Would you kindly stop bashing my self-control? I've been around her for months now, and I haven't even come close to 'falling off the wagon'. I've stashed myself in my room like some sort of mad-man to avoid even the slightest chance. So get off of my back, all of you." He waved a hand dismissively.

Rose sighed loudly and took her seat on the couch, crossing her legs and staring intently at her nails.

Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and squeezed gently. "She handled it very well, Rose. She is truly an exceptional creature. I would have seen any …complications." A vision then flickered through her mind. I caught only a glimpse before she could control it, but it was enough. Bella stood before a massive, lavish work of art. Her pale skin was speckled with paint and he sighed contentedly before turning towards me, happiness dancing in her massive, golden eyes.

My eyes widened in fury as Alice looked to me.

"How long, Alice?" I nearly growled.

"Edward, you know as well as I do that-"

"How _long_?"

Three pairs of golden eyes flickered between us, silently questioning our exchange.

Alice sighed heavily, her expression one of exasperation. "Three years."

My mouth opened, but silence remained for several long seconds.

"I saw that before I ever met her, Edward. I knew nothing more the first time we met, only that she was something special and that one day, she would love you."

"I can't… I can't condemn her to this, Alice..."

"There is always a choice, Edward. But this one may not be your choice to make."


End file.
